Friends In Odd Places
by kieran aitken
Summary: Naruto is an odd little boy who is never far away from training either by himself or with someone 'close' to him.
1. Chapter 1

Bonding

The battle with the demon was finally over many had died even Minato Namikaze the famed 'Yellow flash' and also the fourth Hokage of Konoha.

A cry could be heard from where the fight between the Fourth and the demon had taken place. Hiruzen Sarutobi was first to arrive at the battle site and saw a child he had no idea how such a child had gotten their let alone why it would be there.

Gently he picked the child up and instantly saw who's child it was. Minato had a son. The child's blonde hair and sparkling blue eye's gave it away right away. "It's okay I have you shhh." Sarutobi said to the boy holding him close then he noticed a corner of paper jutting out of the boy's cloth wrapping. It was addressed to him.

"_Hello there Sarutobi-Sama as you know I have now passed and I have done it protecting the village that I know and love. The boy that you see before you is my son. His name is Naruto and he is the jailer to the demon fox that I managed to seal inside of him. I better have sealed it inside of him bad place for doubt I know but I'm in a rush. Make sure he is treated kindly and regarded as a hero for holding back the demon. Sincerely Minato Namikaze."_

Looking down Sarutobi could definitely see the resemblance between the two as he made his way back to the village and took the mantel of Hokage of Konoha and babysitter.

XXXXXXX

Some months passed after the incident with the fox and Naruto was sitting in the Hokage office while Sarutobi was marking and filling out assignments for the ninja of the village to do.

So far Naruto had taken to the old man and one other a young Hatake Kakashi who come to report his missions successes every now and then. The young Naruto was transfixed by Kakashi's hair and kept wanting to touch it and he loved it when the dogs were called on and he could play with Pakkun or snuggle up with him and fall asleep. They also tried to get him to start talking because he was just gurgling sounds.

_Knock,knock. _"Enter" the Hokage said loudly. The door opened and a young kunoichi entered. Her purple hair tied up in a bun and she had a long trench coat on with not much else. "Hey Hokage just finished up... who's the little guy?" she asked.

"Ah good job Anko. This is Naruto and I am currently looking after him but he doesn't seem to lik-" Sarutobi was cut short by the display in front of him.

Anko had picked Naruto up and he was smiling at her and she was smiling in return she was walking around the room and trying to get Naruto to say her name. "Naruto say Anko. Say Anko."

"Anko Naruto won't say it he's-" once again Sarutobi was cut short.

"An...An" Naruto managed to say with some trouble.

Anko's face light up like it was Christmas and she had gotten a years supply of dango for free. She then proceed to hug Naruto very affectionately while Sarutobi's jaw dropped and he thought to himself. ' Funny how Naruto has taken to those in the same circumstance as himself. Kakashi, Anko and Naruto all have lost their family and they all looked sad before but when they are with Naruto they look like nothing could bring them down.'

"Anko thank you for dropping by but you have a new task some of the villagers are worried about how people seem to be able to just walk in and out of the village." Sarutobi said to the happy kunoichi.

Anko then nodded her head in agreement and sat down the baby Naruto who was still trying to say her name. As she was leaving Naruto began to cry and still tried to call on her "Ko…Ko".

Not wanting to leave the kunoichi had to quickly walk to the door to save herself from crying herself, that was when Naruto started sucking on his thumb trying to hold back tears but as Anko closed the door Naruto cried out "ANKO!".

Halfway down the corridor Anko heard some kind of explosion coming from the Hokage office so she turned and ran back into the office to be faced with a thick smoke. She fought her was to the Hokage's desk only to be knocked back by a Jutsu that forced the smoke out of the room.

The first thing Anko noticed was that Naruto was hurt-small cut on his thumb. Then she saw a small fox sitting right in front of him, usually Anko wouldn't hit an animal but this time she made an exception. She punched the small fox upwards and the fox connected with the Hokage's face sending him backwards.

Anko then not even noticing what happened to the Hokage picked Naruto up to protect him from the fox.

"**What was that for?" **came a deep voice from behind the desk.

"Who's there show yourself." commanded Anko while Naruto attempted to hug her.

Then the fox jumped back onto the table and sat down looking first at Naruto then at Anko **"You both have powerful seals on your bodies"** the fox said.

Anko was surprised by the fact the fox new of her curse seal and that it could talk but then her eyes drifted behind the small fox to it's tail or rather tail's- all nine of them.

"abdu" said Naruto.

"**How do you know of my name boy and you speak so pronounced for one your age?"** the fox said in turn to Naruto.

"Afu ab do" Naruto said to the fox by now it seemed they understood each other.

"**What do you mean it's in your memories and you want me to do what to who?" **the fox said as it looked back behind the desk then proceeded to jump down.

"ARHHH" shouted the Hokage as he shot up from the floor with the fox biting his nose.

"**I apologise for that Hokage and the incident that occurred some months passed I was not in control of my body and mind." **the fox said to the Hokage while bowing it's head.

Anko who was watching the whole exchange was shocked at how Naruto could talk to a fox-the demon fox no less, and how courteous it was as well.

"**Anko lift the boy's shirt I want to check something"** the fox said again in a pleasant tone so she complied and she saw the seal on the young boy's stomach.

"**There"** the fox said pointing to a small part in the seal **"it seems that the Fourth messed up and allowed not only my chakra to pass into the boy but also my memories."**

"Is their a way to fix it?" asked the Hokage who was still holding his nose.

"**Not if we wish for the boy to stay sane" ** the fox told them.

"Afuff" said Naruto

"**Fine. My name is Kurama and yes I am the nine tailed fox." **he said assertively **"I think this might be beneficial to everyone if I can... Train my host in ways that will allow him to use my chakra to the extent that he can rely on me as if I were another member of a team."**

The Hokage thought about this for a good while. Anko still held onto Naruto for dear life although he was wanting to touch the fox. Eventually Anko placed Naruto down before she felt like she would drop him.

"Anko I want you to take Naruto and... Kurama to the Inuzuka compoundand take this note as well to inform them that as soon as Naruto can walk to train him in their arts you will train him as well Kurama. Then go to the Nara clan and give them this note so that he can train with them as well." Hokage informed them.

Both nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

The group arrived at the Inuzuka compound where they were allowed in to see Tsume Inuzuka. Upon entering all weapons were confiscated from Anko and the guards were very shocked to learn that Anko had at least three tables worth of weapons on her person.

"Anko what do I owe the pleasure of?" Tsume said with a smile but when she saw Naruto it vanished.

"The Hokage has sent me with Naruto and Kurumu and here is a note that should bring you up to speed with some recent...developments." Anko responded to Tsume.

**"I am not a 'development' as you say Anko"** Kurama snapped at Anko.

Tsume read the letter a few times to make sure it was taken in correctly. Then she looked up and stated "I will Train the boy alongside my son Kiba but he will not stay in this compound. As long as those conditions are met I will do as Hokage-sama asks of us and did that fox just speak?"

Anko just looked at the woman "You come from a clan that understands dog and you want to know why a fox can talk?"

Tsume sighed. Anko then left with baby Naruto and Kurama in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She then visited the Nara clan head Shikaku who looked at the letter and was in stitches at it's brief contents. Confused Anko looked at the letter it had three written in it. "_Make Naruto smart". _

Shikaku agreed but had the same terms as the Inuzuka clan. She agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving back at the Hokage office Anko relayed all the information and also informed him that neither clan wanted him around for too long.

Before the Hokage could tell Anko something the door opened to reveal Kakashi Hatake the famed copy ninja. He walked right up to Anko and held his arms out to take Naruto and she gave him over.

Unexpectedly Naruto reached up to Kakashi's mask and pulled it down hard so his face was revealed. Anko fainted on the spot and the Hokage was rather shocked as well seeing the boy's face. Naruto however pulled it over onto his own face and giggled. Kakashi just laughed at the events that had unfolded in the office.

After putting his mask back on Kakashi woke Anko up with some smelling salts.

"Well it's perfect that you two are here" the Hokage said finally getting over the shock of seeing Kakashi's face "I have a mission for the two of you."

Anko and Kakashi looked at each other. One blushed the other done an eye smile that they were famous for.

"You are to look after Naruto" the Hokage continued "Now you don't need to share a house but you will essentially be his guardians".

"What!" screamed Anko while Kakashi just nodded and Naruto well he had a 'surprise' for them.

There was a sound in the office that was followed by a sickening smell. All heads turned to the boy on the Hokage's table who was grinning mischievously.

"He's still in your care right now Hokage-Sama so you can do … that then I will take him" said Kakashi Anko nodded in support of Kakashi.

Naruto must have understood what was said because his grin widened into a smile as he done the dirty again.

XXXXXXXX

After watching how the Hokage had changed Naruto Kakashi took him back to his house that had been where his family stayed for three generations now. Anko followed him to make a schedule for who would have Naruto and when, what to feed him and dress him like. Anko also filled Kakashi in on the plans that the Hokage had made for the boy and how hectic their life would become.

On the plus side they would have someone to look after and fill the voids in their hearts that lay empty for so long. Anko wouldn't mind after all she did see how handsome Kakashi was thanks to Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hi everyone this is a little project I am working on in between The Unforeseen and college as well as life work so if it starts to dip remind me and I will work on it some more okay? Cool. Catch you guys and girls in the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

DAILY LIFE

Thanks to you that read the first chapter. This chapter will mainly cover birthday's but some other stuff till we get to the academy.

**Kurama talking**

_sounds_

'thoughts'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's life with Kakashi and Anko was great and they thought that themselves. Naruto was a perfect child in the sense that he never cried, slept... A lot and always eat what they gave him although he did like ramen and dango.

At Naruto's first birthday party there was only a few people around Kakashi and Anko had moved in together and were actually dating now that they were together in a house looking after a kid. The Hokage was the first to show up and was shocked at what they had done to Naruto.

Naruto now had a mask like Kakashi although Naruto's had a purple border to his. But this wasn't the worst. Anko had a custom coat made for Naruto. It was a smaller version of her own coat but it appeared to large for him right now so it must be an investment for later. But it appeared that Naruto could crawl about the room and stick to the walls and ceiling.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama" Kakashi said "It's just Kurama checking Naruto's chakra network he does it once every week so it's nothing to worry about. Hell with the reserves Naruto has already he can stay up there for a day and a half already and it's a strong grip he has. Trust us it was hard trying to get him off the wall last time."

"I had to tempt him with ramen to get him off the wall" Anko chimed in.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once Naruto had turned three he could run, jump and mold his chakra-with some help. He began training with everyone. The Inuzuka clan trained Naruto in Taijutsu with Kurama by his side after they constructed a contract that would allow him to be summoned. The training was vigorous and after seeing Kiba with a weight on while they spared he had to tell his mum. Anko had gotten used to being called mum. Didn't mean she liked it. So when Naruto told her that Kiba trained with weights she smirked and Naruto knew he let himself walk into hell.

She bought a vest and pants that were custom made for Naruto that had chakra weights in them- that Anko controlled. Kakashi however didn't like them. After putting the weighted suit on for the first time Anko thought it would be funny to rack up the weight. The floor didn't like this plan and caved in right into the living room of their house.

After both of them were scolded a rule was made "NO WEIGHT'S IN THE HOUSE."

With the Nara clan Naruto was studying up on battle tactics while he adopted some of the male Nara clan mannerisms- mainly boredom and laziness. But when you have a fox that can yell at you from with in your own head you get motivated and fast because he is loud.

Naruto also trained with his mum and dad. Kakashi used some chakra paper to see his element which was wind. Anko and Kakashi didn't have any wind jutsu that Naruto could use as their elements were different. But Kurama spoke up saying that as a being of chakra he could teach the boy jutsu's that were used on him in the past as well as other Ninjutsu.

Kakashi taught Naruto about Genjutsu which Naruto struggled with apart from a basic henge and the Hatake family jutsu- Hidden Face jutsu. Which allowed Naruto and Kakashi to eat with their masks down while it looked like they were still eating through the mask and it was the only known jutsu that others couldn't dispel.

Anko taught Naruto about survival skills he would need if he was out in missions. With the occasional trip to Ibiki to allow Naruto to learn about the extraction of information from an enemy.

The first time Naruto met Ibiki he looked very scary but when he introduced himself and showed Naruto around he was very nice unlike some adults in the village but he knew why. Damn fox kept apologising to him about being sealed in him. As they made their way around Naruto kept asking Ibiki about his scars. Finally giving in Ibiki told him the full story about him taking out five ninja barehanded while they used weapons -he excluded the gory parts. Naruto was amazed at how the man had taken care of five weapon holding ninja and lived with the marks to prove it.

Ibiki thought he was onto a winner so he removed his head band which covered his full head. Naruto stared at the man trying to hold back a giggle Ibiki had a shiny bald head. "Mum...bald..." Naruto had managed to whisper to Anko while motioning to Ibiki. The man never caught on.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Near Naruto's eighth birthday he was training with Kiba in Taijutsu but some how Kiba was always quicker than he was and it was pissing him off to no end. Naruto was now quite famous within the Inuzuka clan for building on their techniques and making them more powerful but you needed to be brave or insane to pull them off. They weren't sure what category to put Naruto in.

Kiba had managed to counter every move Naruto made bar one it was his own take on a move Kiba's sister Hana had showed him once about a year ago. Naruto never forgot a jutsu after he seen it. Most thought due to that he was actually Kakashi's kid but where the blonde came from they couldn't figure out.

Kiba had not been expecting what Naruto called "Slicing Rotating Fang" instead of being in a normal "Beast mode" Naruto could enter what he dubbed "Demon mode" which allowed his already insanely good senses, thanks to the Inuzuka clan training, to get better that he could smell a freshly made pie from the guard tower on the south wall behind Hokage monument while he was near the north exit of the village.

Kiba had been thrown back due to that technique although for a fraction of a second he swore he saw orange in the mix of colours. Naruto stood before Kiba extending a hand. Kiba glanced at Naruto's get up. He had the same brown coat as his mum with a silver trim and wore a plain black outfit like what his dad wore. Kiba couldn't see any orange at all when he took Naruto's hand and stood up.

"I finally won against you!" Naruto said with excitement in his voice even Hana heard it from where she was standing while she watched the boy's.

"Win ha you caught me off guard with that crazy ass move of yours." Kiba stated.

"Face it Kiba you lost." Hana said as she approached the boys "Go hit the shower now."

Kiba sighed and then left to go and get a shower.

"Naruto what weight are you up to now?" Hana asked Naruto.

"I honestly don't know my mum controls what weight it is but I know I'm heavy enough to fall through the floor of a house but the weight is recorded on the back of the suit." Naruto said honestly.

"Why do you want to be so strong Naruto? Let me see the back then." Hana asked cautiously.

"Why? I want to be able to protect those that mean a lot to me and my family... and all the cute women that I know." Naruto said to Hana with sincerity in his voice as he turned away from the girl. Hana just blushed at Naruto calling her cute.

Naruto was thankful for his father's collection of Ichi Ichi books. They were good books for learning about how to treat a woman in situations and how to flirt but had nothing on dating. Naruto vowed to talk to Jiraiya to add in how to date girls.

"Naruto how are you even able to walk with this weight?" Hana asked with shock in her voice.

"How much is it anyway?" Naruto replied

"It's half tonne that your carrying about with you." Hana told him.

"I'm used to it by now besides Kurama helps out with the stamina replenishment." Naruto informed her. She didn't know who Kurama was or how he helped but she didn't want to pry.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eleventh birthday had been okay he made friends with a girl called Hinata Hyuga who had really odd eye's that seemed calm yet she was always flustered somehow and red faced around him. Naruto also became friends with Kiba and Shikamaru the son's of both of the clan head's he was training under- well most of the time.

Jiraiya had managed to turn up as well as the Hokage which some people were surprised about.

Noticing Jiraiya Naruto ran over to him and wanted to speak in private.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"Nothings wrong Ero-sennin I want training in Fuinjutsu. To better understand seals and make my own." Naruto told the older man.

"What do I get out of it if I teach you then?" asked Jiraiya inquisitively.

"For one I won't call you Ero-sennin and two I now have fourteen transformations that you could be proud of and I think you would like number...seven the most." Naruto said with a grin underneath his mask.

"Deal" Jiraiya said extending his hand "but you have to show me number seven."

"Agreed but not here I will show you somewhere else come on" Naruto said while shaking Jiraiya's hand.

Inside the Hatake house Naruto and Jiraiya made their way to Naruto's bedroom where he stopped and placed his hand on the door and poured some chakra into it. The door swung open and both of them walked in.

Naruto turned and said "Best take a seat old timer" which made Jiraiya annoyed at the reference of his age but he done so anyway.

"Sexy jutsu number seven" Naruto said quietly. A small puff of smoke later and a blonde haired woman stood before Jiraiya. The blonde hair split into two pony tails at the back while she had a small purple diamond in the middle of her forehead.

At that Jiraiya lost it and went full pervert. Naruto quickly dispelled the jutsu to see a sad looking man before him.

Both men returned outside and nobody questioned where they were. Gai had even shown up for his rival's son's birthday party. He had heard how Naruto was training with weights so his gift was a heavy set that Naruto just casually played with before asking "How much do these weigh Gai-san?"

"That's an easy one my youthful friend they weigh exactly five pounds it has to be more than what your on right now so don't jump to them or your youthful self wont take the strain." Gai said in his proudest voice.

Just then Naruto took off his shirt to reveal his weights which now looked like a suit of armour. Naruto had to ask his mum and dad to take the weights off of him as they were awkward to get out of by himself but he could do it with his shadow clones.

Placing the chest piece on the ground it slowly started to sink. Naruto then went inside and came out shortly afterwards with a full leg set of weights that completed the set. Everyone's jaws dropped when Naruto tossed the leg weights to one side as they made a small bang but a big creator.

"I see the flames of youth burn bright in this one isn't that right Kakashi!" Gai proclaimed to his rival.

"Huh did you say something Gai?" was all Kakashi said in return causing Gai to break down once again.

Kakashi knew better than anyone what 'burned inside' Naruto. A maniacal little monster who created random jutsu or improved others so that only he would preform due to his 'buddy' helping him. He was caught off guard one lesson when we went to use his thousand years of pain jutsu for it to be countered with Naruto's power wind jutsu. It was a nasty experience. It was a jutsu that super charged his farts with wind chakra and boy did he reek for the rest of the day. Anko wouldn't let him in the house.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night after most people left some Jōnin were sitting in the kitchen around the table playing poker.

Naruto wanted to join in and seeing as it was Kakashi and Anko's house and they were the legal guardians of Naruto they allowed him to participate in it for fun.

Naruto quickly caught on to the rules and worked with his family to drain the other Jōnin through hands that Naruto seemed to be lucky to get.

Eventually Naruto turned on his parents and took all their money too. That night a rumour was spread around Konoha not to play the blonde haired blue eyed devil at cards or you would lose everything. This didn't stop people from trying after all there weren't that many blonde's in the village that had blue eye's.

XXXXXXXXXX

After turning twelve Naruto was finally able to join the academy. The week before the academy began was one of the longest in Naruto's memory right after the week when there was a ramen and dango shortage. Kakashi never forgot the pounding he got that week from both Naruto and Anko that as both lost their favourite food. After that week Kakashi made sure to have a few scrolls that contained some ramen and dango hidden in the house.

Naruto was once again at the Inuzuka clan house and had just arrived to see his mum Anko talking with Kiba's mum who was call Tsume.

"Hello there Naruto" Tsume called over to him "You and Kiba will be sparing again today so don't try anything to reckless okay?"

"I'll try not to Tsume-sama" Naruto called back as he made his way to the training grounds.

"Naruto I hear you have been having trouble with Kiba is this right?" Anko said in a voice that didn't sound unhappy but living with the woman for twelve years you pick things up and she was pissed- she hid it well in hindsight.

"Yeah" Naruto admitted with a look of defeat plastered over the top of his face as the bottom was still hidden by that mask he wore "Kiba is just to fast with those moves I can follow his movements and I know what he's planning on next but my body doesn't respond fast enough." Naruto sighed. "You keep increasing the weight of these" Naruto pointed to the armour under his clothes "it makes it really hard to dodge half the time MUM." Naruto said with confidence he knew Anko was doing it for his sake but she didn't have to do it every single time.

"Fine you can train without the weights on here." Anko then threw a scroll over to Naruto and he caught it with ease.

"Really you had to store my clothes in a seal?" Naruto said with a hint of disgust but proceeded to take his own clothes off including the armour of weights off as well.

As Naruto threw the clothes and armour to one side they made a deafening bang when they made contact with the ground and resided in a creator till Naruto changed to non weighted clothes and sealed the others away.

In the training grounds Kiba thought a bomb had went off- well several, at the noise that was being made. Naruto quickly appeared in the training grounds followed by his own mother and Naruto's. He never understood how they were related they sightly smelled the same but nothing else matched it was the same with Naruto's dad they didn't appear anything like each other bare appearance and the lazy attitude at times.

"Hey Kiba I'm going to beat you today!" Naruto shouted over.

"Beat me? You haven't came close before in your life." Kiba returned with a slight laugh at the end.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the most of the fight Naruto was darting around Kiba playing with him and thanks to not having his weights on Naruto felt lighter than air and could move very freely thanks to nothing making him slow.

For Kiba it was a shock the usually slow and sluggish blonde was now a blur and only nicking him with his claws. Annoyed Kiba started swinging wildly only to get a punch in the face which sent him flying back and also knocked him out cold.

Tsume was very surprised when she was watching the fight. She had known all Naruto's moves and his speed. She never once thought that This could happen.

Anko was just laughing away at the expression Tsume had on her face. She then beckon Naruto to come over which he did in a flash of yellow.

"Well done Naruto what's say I treat you to some ramen eh?" Anko said as she ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Really mum? But I would rather have some dango with you." Naruto said with a glint in his eyes.

"Aww that's sweet of you ...brat." Anko said with a smile they both knew that they weren't really family but they were the closest to a family any of them had. She still insisted that she was his sister and not his mother she wasn't that old.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well here's the second chapter this is a side project but I think nothing less of it. It's my baby and I like it. Anyway thanks to LadyEudave05 and cybercorpsesnake who reviewed and Hotaru Muraki, llandry43 and LadyEudave05 for following my story and everyone who read as well.

This story will be updated every now and then maybe every two weeks depends where my mind takes me in regards to my stories.

Hope you all enjoyed and hope to see you in the new one. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

More New Jutsu's

******Kurama talking**

___sounds_

'thoughts'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Two day's before the academy started Naruto was out training with Kurama on new Ninjutsu and was showing off some of the seals he had made.

"**Naruto today I will be showing you a technique that your father took from us Bijou and named it the Rasengan but it we call it a Bijou bomb because it was a collective of our chakra into a small but powerful ball sphere that we could enlarge at any time." Kurama said in his authoritative voice.**

"Wow that sounds awesome Kurama-san!" Naruto replied with excitement "Lemme make some shadow clones first." Naruto then focused his chakra then twenty clones appeared.

"**Jiraiya said that you could do that jutsu without hand signs now. Must be because you spam the crap out of it while you train." Kurama stated with a sigh. "Why so little clones usually you make a lot more?"**

"I thought that the jutsu you would be teaching me would be destructive so the lower the clones now the less destruction I can cause if something goes wrong but the downside is that I will learn it slower." Naruto said again while scratching his head.

**'The boy is using his brain again and when he does something amazing happens' Kurama thought to himself.**

'Kurama-san I can hear you, you know that right? We share a mental link after all... and memories.' Naruto stated while staring down Kurama who was eye level with him at roughly 5'3" an easy three inches taller than Kiba it wasn't much but Naruto kept bragging about it.

"**Yes I forgot about the damn link we don't always use the thing and you only want to use it to get out of those damn pranks you and Kiba pull every now and then. Although I liked the last one you did on Jiraiya." Kurama said with a smirk at the memory.**

-Mini Flashback-

Naruto had managed to create a paralysis seal that was completely undetectable to sight, smell or even Dōjutsu thanks to training with his dad.

Naruto and Kiba had sneaked to Jiraiya's "Research" point which was a hole in the fence that he made. Naruto carefully applied the seal over the hole and both hid in a nearby bush for Jiraiya to appear. It didn't take long for Jiraiya to appear and start to jot things down in his note pad- and do his perverted giggle.

Just then there was a bang behind him. Jiraiya went to take his eye out of the peep hole and that was when the seal activated and froze him where he was. Panic set in and he screamed. Unfortunately for Jiraiya this seal didn't mute it's captor instead it amplified it.

Jiraiya had to be rushed to the hospital due to the beating the kunoichi and other women that were in the springs gave him. Naruto and Kiba had to run away after seeing the result of their plan to get the old perv- and so that no one heard them laughing.

-Mini flashback over-

"Yeah that was hilarious to watch doubt he knows what happened right before the beating." Naruto announced with a laugh.

"**With that I would agree with you. Naruto did you manage to master the second or third level of the Flying Thunder God jutsu?" Kurama asked curiously "If you have then I can teach you a little something to go with it."**

"I've nearly got it done it was really hard to try and move to an unmarked destination for the second level of that damn jutsu I figured out that if you had a chakra trail there then you can jump there. Thankfully our chakra has melted into one so where ever you have been I can jump to as long as something lingers there." Naruto said with a smirk at nobody had thought about doing something like that and he was stupid enough to try it. Thankfully though it worked.

"**What about the third level?" Kurama asked again.**

"I know it was hard to try and use that jutsu for ramping up your speed but my brain couldn't process the information fast enough through my eyes." Naruto said in a sad tone while looking down. Then his eyes shot up and gave one of his devilish smile's that could be felt by anyone including Kurama.

"That's why I came up with a.. collection of seals that give me a Dōjutsu." Naruto continued and opened his eyes revealing sharingans.

Kurama was so shocked he took a few steps back before composing himself and going back to sit in front of Naruto. **"How did you get those I know you said seals but that's insane!" Kurama yelled.**

"Calm down they aren't real." Naruto said as he de-activated the sharingans. "My eyes have a few seals on them which I made myself." Naruto started to then explain what he had done. "The base layer is a seal that is one of my own creations it's a processing seal that speeds up the time needed for my brain to tell my body what to do. The second seal is a gathering seal which speeds up the, well, gathering of information that my eyes take in and the top most seal is an impersonation seal it's kinda like a henge but wont change at all- another one of my creations. All in all it gives me similar abilities of a Uchiha sharingan but at slightly less power which I can negate thanks to my monstrous chakra reserves."

Kurama was amazed at how the boy had overcome one of the hardest things most if all ninja had trouble with which was finding ways to progress onwards with their skills and polishing them off. He also had no sense of danger to himself so Kurama gave Naruto a quick blast of his chakra.

"Ahhhh what the hell was that for you dick!" Naruto yelled as he felt the blast of chakra enter his system.

"**That's for not thinking about your body 'you dick'!" Kurama yelled back.**

They spent the rest of the day training- and blowing up. But finally Naruto managed to get the Rasengan down to a tee. When Naruto asked Kurama what jutsu he was going to teach him next he was slightly surprised to find out that it was the Rasengan again but with a twist. Instead of using his own chakra he would use Kurama's which was hard to control at the best of times. The tree walking exercises couldn't be done because of the chakra he just destroyed trees after two or three steps.

XXXXXXXXXXX

That night when they both returned home Kakashi was sitting waiting for him just outside his bedroom. He beckoned him to follow him. Which Naruto did.

They made their way to a secret spot that they found by accident in the house a few years back. Kakashi renovated the room slightly so it was they're men's room. Kakashi sat on one of the seats and Naruto sat in the other facing his dad.

Kakashi started with a sigh which he didn't usually do when they needed to talk. "Naruto I came by your and Kurama-san's training area this afternoon and I heard what you said about your eyes." there was a pause "Let me see."

Naruto nodded then activated the seals on his eyes and his 'sharingans' came to life. Kakashi was awestruck at the detail Naruto had put into the design of the eyes they looked the real deal. Kakashi shook his head and let out a small laugh he really was Minato and Kushina's son alright he had her talent and more with seals and he picked up his father's jutsu's fast then improved on them even faster. Then it hit him where did Naruto see a sharingan for him to copy all records were in the Uchiha compound- after the massacre it was Sasuke's home.

"Naruto where did you see a sharingan to know what it looked like?" Kakashi asked.

"Three years ago when Gai kept challenging you. You put him under a Genjutsu with your eye. That and your in the bingo book with your eye showing." Naruto told him showing him his photo in the bingo book that he pulled from his quick pouch. Kakashi noticed another book in that pouch of his and he recognised the orange binding.

"When did you get that book?" Kakashi asked pointing to Naruto's pouch. Naruto's eyes light up and went wide at the realisation of what Kakashi was talking about. Kakashi however just leaned in "If Anko ever finds out that you have been reading my book's we are dead."

"It's not yours I bought my own copies." Naruto said then instantly clasped a hand over his mouth realising what he just said.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said as he pulled down his mask. Naruto knew what this meant. It was a sign of complete honesty between them. Naruto pulled his own mask down. "You see I wanted to know why you read them so often so I used you as a henge and bought them the cashier never said anything."

Kakashi laughed Naruto used his brains to get what he wanted and this was no exception although it always came back to bite him somehow. "Let's get some sleep and no training tomorrow you are starting the academy the day after and I don't want you tired." Kakashi said as he pulled up his mask and ruffled Naruto's hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Naruto went to see the Hokage he was a friendly old man but Naruto couldn't understand why he never chose the easy way with work. It baffled him.

Arriving at the window for the Hokage's office Naruto slowly opened the window crept inside and placed a blunt kunai against his throat and whispered in the Hokage's ear "And dead."

Sarutobi was caught completely off guard and yelled out. Three ANBU (I have no idea why in my last Naruto FF I had them as ANBO?) appeared and were shocked at what they saw. They moved to attack Naruto.

"You really need to work on your skills Ox, Dog and Eagle." Naruto said as he disappeared and reappeared behind them.

They still moved to attack. "Stop" the Hokage yelled out. The ANBU complied and stopped dead in there tracks.

"Thank you Naruto for this demonstration I asked you to participate in." Sarutobi said with a forced smile. "You three what the hell were you doing while Naruto got in here he's not even in the academy yet and he managed to slip by you all at least twice that I seen." The ANBU all lowered their heads. "GO TRAIN!" the Hokage commanded and all three disappeared leaving behind a trail of smoke.

"Thanks for the save Jiji they were set on killing me there." Naruto said with a weak laugh.

"No thank you for showing me how bad my supposed 'Protectors' are. What do you need?" Sarutobi replied while interlinking his fingers.

"I've come to see if you have any more Wind, Fire and Earth scrolls that I can use to train with the stuff you gave me was to easy." Naruto said with a sigh "What's with all the paper work?"

Sarutobi's desk was covered in it some even sat against the front of it. "To easy Naruto that stuff was Jōnin level jutsu and you said it was easy? And for the paperwork this is all requests we get to help people out and create jobs for our ninja to do. I wish I could hire someone to do it it would be easier with help." Sarutobi sighed.

Naruto grinned devilishly and Sarutobi knew something was up. "If you give me more scrolls for my elements I can teach you a neat trick to get rid of ALL this work very quickly."

Sarutobi didn't think. "You have a deal here." He threw over three scrolls and Naruto sealed them instantly in the seal on his right palm. "Quick question why do you have a seal on your palm and what's the trick?"

"Well I have seals all over my hands you can't see them because I have a invisibility seal incorporated into them I have seven seal's on each hand. And the trick." Naruto paused and a shadow clone appeared next to him.

"S'up boss what did you need?" the clone said

"Go and train with the scrolls in the palm of your right hand summon others to help you." Naruto said with confidence. The clone disappeared leaving no trace of it's existence behind. Naruto then cast a glance at the Hokage who was now in tears hitting his table.

"What's wrong Jiji?" Naruto asked him he knew why he was like this he was the same when he found out about the memory feedback in shadow clones.

"Shadow clones" Sarutobi managed to say through his tears. "God damn shadow clones." Naruto then patted Sarutobi on the back and jumped out of the window and readied himself for his first day in the academy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it hope you stick around for the first day of the academy. Thank you to Syndranar for following the story and a special thank you to Bunnibutch for adding my story to their favorites list.

Thanks for reading if you'd be so kind to leave a review on what you thought of the story please do even if you don't have an account give leave a message even if it's "hi" or something like that it's still great to see your story be appreciated and I'm getting that from people following and adding it to their favorites and the views it's getting is helping me keep the story going. Thanks for reading. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

First Day At The Academy

Hi everyone that's reading this thanks for doing so. Just wanted to say that unfortunately I don't own Naruto.. bummer I know so I don't have any rights to it.

******Kurama talking**

___sounds_

'thoughts'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lay in his bed staring at the ceiling and waited for his alarm to go off. Time seemed to stand still for the masked blonde as he lay there. Glancing over at his clock it read 06:50 the alarm was set for 07:00.

Naruto couldn't take it any longer and quickly got washed and dressed in his usual attire. Black mask with a purple trim, his brown trench coat that had a silver trim to it, he also wore a casual shirt that was orange and loose as well as a pair of dark blue trousers and a pair of sandals. Naruto placed a repairing seal on the sandals so he didn't need to fork out for new ones all the time- another one of his crazy ideas that worked.. somehow.

After getting dressed Naruto ran to Kakashi's bedroom and saw something. Anko and Kakashi were in a bed together. Naruto simply turned around and took a deep breath.

"FINALLY YOU TWO!" he shouted wakening up both of the bed's occupants.

They both grunted at first then realised what had been said. It had been oblivious to everyone, Naruto included, that they liked each other. They both shot up pulling the covers with them to see Naruto's back in the doorway.

"Well? Are you to going to get dressed or what?" Naruto asked not turning around. "I'll be at Ichiraku's ramen stand and don't be late I have school today!" Naruto said rather loudly without turning round.

Both Kakashi and Anko stared at the boy and noticed he was holding two things. An orange book and a familiar headband. Anko quickly touched her forehead and realised that he had taken her headband and they both knew the orange book was Kakashi's. They hurriedly got dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had made his way over to Ichiraku's ramen stand and was happy to see that it was open. Of course it would be Teuchi-san the owner knew what day it was and knew that Naruto would be there early.

"Hello Naruto-kun what can I do you for today?" asked Teuchi with out turning round.

"Hello Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan I'll have my usual thanks I have a big day ahead of me!" Naruto proclaimed with excitement ringing in his voice.

Ayame was Teuchi's daughter and they flirted a bit mainly Ayame teasing Naruto about if he was slightly older she would consider him boyfriend material.

"You're going to the ninja academy today aren't you Naruto-kun. Are you nervous?" Ayame asked him.

"Nervous nah I'm looking forward to it. To see what new cool techniques I can learn and more jutsu's. Oh Oh you will like this one Ayame-chan." Naruto told her while bouncing up and down on the stool.

"Let's see it then." Ayame said with a smile.

"Here we go." After a poof of smoke a tall man sat in front of her. Ayame blushed heavily. The man had blonde hair that was tied up behind him and very handsome, he didn't wear a mask he had a slight beard but nothing major, he had piercing blue eyes that she could get lost in and a very toned chest that shone through his tight shirt.

Ayame blushed furiously and began panting. She reached over the counter and placed a hand on his face and let out a happy sigh. After that the man disappeared.

Naruto then just sat staring at Ayame who still had her hand outstretched.

"Take it you like him then Ayame-chan." Naruto said with a smile under his mask.

Ayame nodded not saying anything for a while. She spoke again when Naruto finished his second bowl. "Who was that based off of?" Ayame asked because if there was a man like that in the village she wanted him.

"Well." Naruto began "It might be me in a few years. I threw in some of Kakashi's and Anko's looks into it as well as my own."

"What?!" Ayame shouted and Naruto almost fell off the stool backwards. "That.. That can't be you! I don't believe it!"

With a laugh Naruto quickly paid for his meal and stood up "Well You don't know what I look like under this do you?" Naruto said while pointing to his mask.

This left Ayame wondering what Naruto actually looked like and she swore that one day she would find out one way or another.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat on a roof across from the academy. Two people then sat down next to him. He looked left and right. It was Kakashi and Anko.

"How are you kid?" Anko said while putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm a little worried of I'm honest. What if they don't like me? And here." Naruto told them while giving Anko back her headband.

She took it and then pulled Naruto into a hug. "If you just be honest I'm sure you will be fine. Besides you have Kiba and Shikamaru right?" Anko said while resting her head on his.

"Thanks onee-san." Naruto said while he hugged back. He didn't think of Kakashi and Anko as a mum and dad but as elder siblings instead but he went with what everyone else thought as it was easier than explaining everything.

"Hey Naruto aren't you forgetting something?" Kakashi chipped in while resting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"What are you on about Onii-san?" Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Oh I don't know maybe something orange that you took?"

"You mean your Ichi Ichi book right?"

Kakashi nodded and immediately regretted it "Kakashi we are going to have words when we get back." Anko said starting the silver haired man down.

After a while they all jumped down to the ground. The group walked into the academy grounds and towards a board that had the classes written on it.

"This brings back memories eh Anko?" Kakashi spoke up breaking their short silence.

"Yeah it does..ass those were bad times for me." Anko replied punching Kakashi in the shoulder.

"I just want to know where to go and you both are acting like kids." Naruto stated.

Anko and Kakashi looked down to the ground for a second before both hitting Naruto in the back of the head lightly. They all laughed it off though.

They got to the board and Naruto read the names off to himself. He recognised four names three he knew personally they were Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Hyuga Hinata. The fourth was the Uchiha survivor Sasuke. But what caught his attention the most was the teacher. Umino Iruka. He knew Iruka from the very few times he looked after him if Kakashi and Anko's missions ran over the estimated times.

Naruto felt his hair being ruffled and looked up to see Kakashi and Anko both doing it. He quickly swatted their hands away and tried to fix it back to the style he had it before (A shortened Kakashi type style).

"Well at least you won't be alone Naruto." Anko said as she pulled him into another hug. Naruto didn't mind it but it was still weird as they were roughly eye level and sometimes Naruto was glad that Kakashi gave him a mask because it hid his blushes well.

Kakashi joined in on the hug as well they looked like an odd group but they didn't care they were a family even though it wasn't blood they were a family none the less.

"Oh god not you too?" came a familiar voice.

"I swear this is just troublesome." came another.

Naruto tore himself away from Kakashi and a tear filled Anko to go and meet Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Hey guy's we're all in the same class Hinata-chan is in it to... and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said happily at first but begrudgingly as he tailed off.

"Hey how's Kurama been keeping I thought I could introduce him to this guy." Kiba said as he pulled out a small puppy from his coat. "This is Akamaru I was wondering if the two of them could train together?"

"You have a ninja hound Naruto-kun?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"No but ahhh I guess I can tell you I've known you long enough. I'm the Jinchūriki of the nine tailed fox that attacked the village thirteen years ago and he was sealed inside be by the Fourth Hokage." Naruto said in complete honesty.

"That must be troublesome having a demon locked up inside you fighting to get out. Very troublesome." Shikamaru said in the same lazy voice.

"That's the thing he isn't locked in me he's just sealed in me and actually he is rather polite, too polite if I'm honest, anyway the Fourth messed up in the seal and we ended up sharing memories so I knew his pain. He was created to protect us yet all we did we see him as a monster and in some cases a weapon." Naruto explained how he made a deal with Kurama and how he could now summon him at any time and that he has been helping him with his training.

"Well that doesn't sound as troublesome as before but it's still troublesome." Shikamaru then looked at his watch "Well we best get to class or the teacher will shout at us for being late. This day is really troublesome."

The group then walked to the class. Naruto and Kiba couldn't wait to see who else was there so they dragged the Nara boy all the way there.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the classroom before their sensei appeared so they took some seats at the back of the classroom.

"Hey Kiba-kun about what you asked earlier I think Kurama-san would be a bit big for Akamaru."

"What d'ya mean?" Kiba replied with confusion written on his face.

"Well Kurama-san is about my height so he's a bit big for Akamaru sorry." Naruto said with a smirk.

Just then Iruka walked into the class. Dropped a folder of papers on his desk and then turned to face everyone.

"Hello everyone and welcome to ninja academy I will be your sensei for this year and you will address me as Iruka-sensei. Is that clear?"

"Hai!" replied the class.

"Great now if you follow me outside we will be doing some test to gauge where you are skill and talent wise." Iruka told everyone then proceeded to walk out of the class.

A few minutes later everyone was out side in an area that had a practice target board, a fighting ring and a couple of trees.

"Firstly I will call everyone by name and I want to see where on this target board you can get your kunai, don't worry they are blunt." Iruka said when everyone had assembled.

Most of the kids were bad, not a little bad but terrible half couldn't even get the kunai in the board.

It was then Sasuke Uchiha's turn and for what ever reason the girls were swooning over him. Sasuke then picked up a kunai and threw it at the board hitting in the nine point section. Iruka nodded at the boy's score and sighed at all the whoops the boy was getting.

Naruto was then called upon and he walked up to where Sasuke had been standing and raised his left hand and extended his index finger and thumb. "Bang." Naruto said quietly as he lowered his thumb and a kunai shot from his index finger and hit the target straight in the bullseye.

Naruto was about to walk away when Iruka said "Naruto I thought I asked you to throw a kunai not whatever that was"

Naruto turned and faced Iruka and smiled in a plain voice he said "But sensei you said and I quote ' I want to see where on this target board you can get your kunai' you never mentioned anything about having to throw it. Hell by that I could have walked over there and stabbed the target in the bullseye and you would be forced to give me the points for it after all there was a massive loophole in what you said."

Iruka knew that this would be a long year for him. "Fine on you go but first I want to see how well you do at throwing one."

Naruto nodded picked up a kunai and threw it at the board and it landed right next to his other one. "Happy?" he asked sarcastically.

Iruka nodded and Naruto walked back over to Shikamaru and Kiba who both high fived him.

They then moved onto fighting and once again everyone sucked. Naruto and Kiba stared at each other before Kiba said "If my mum saw me fight like they are I'd get killed on the spot."

"Yeah same here." Naruto agreed with him.

Eventually it was Naruto's turn to fight with Iruka. Kiba had pushed him to the ring edge before he flipped Kiba out. Sasuke got his cheers from the girls but his style was a mess Naruto could see nearly twenty faults with it before he got beat.

Naruto casually walked into the ring "Don't you want to take your coat off?" Iruka asked.

Naruto just shook his head. Then the fight began Naruto dashed to Iruka's left but moved even faster to switch to Iruka's right side where Naruto threw a punch at Iruka's gut. Iruka never even seen it coming. Iruka skidded back. Eyes closed with pain from the punch. As he opened his eyes he saw Naruto sitting on the ground just staring at a part of it. Iruka then followed Naruto's line of sight to see that he had been pushed out of the ring by a kid with a single punch.

He couldn't believe it and neither did the other kids by the looks on their faces bar one the Inuzuka kid. Kiba.

"Well done Naruto." Iruka said while trying to hide the pain.

Naruto smirked stood up and walked back to the crowd. Iruka wasn't surprised when most of the girls that followed Sasuke moved over to where Naruto was. Iruka's gaze then landed on Sasuke and he saw the hatred in the boy's eyes no one should have a level of hate like that in eyes of someone so young.

Back in the class the kids were greeted with a test paper. All of them sighed seeing it. Iruka then explained that it was for their benefit if they done it.

An hour went by and everyone had finished Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru fell asleep at the back of the room. Iruka who was slightly annoyed at the three threw three pieces of chalk at them Shikamaru and Kiba woke up but Naruto managed to catch the chalk mid throw whilst in his sleep.

When class was dismissed the trio walked-out after Naruto woke up that is. They bumped into a group of students picking on a guy from their class.

"What are you going to do about it tubby!" One of the boys sneered.

"Yeah tubby." Said another.

"Gimme those crisps." A third said only to have his wrist caught by Kiba.

"I don't think it's wise to pick on my classmate right outside my class." Naruto said giving each of the boys a cold hard stare.

"To be honest you guys don't even know who you are picking on do you?" Naruto continued the look of confusion on the boys faces informed him that they didn't.

"He's from the Akimichi clan from the looks of things and they have some of the most destructive jutsu's in this village but they don't just feed off of chakra like others theirs feeds of their selves that's why the clan eat a lot so the jutsu takes their reserves and not important muscle." Naruto explained.

The bullies instantly looked at the boy they were bullying and he smirked. They proceeded to run away. Very fast.

"You didn't need to do that you know but thanks." the boy said to the group.

"It's no problem I'm Uzumaki Naruto these are my friends Inuzuka Kiba" Kiba nodded "and this is Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru grunted.

"Well I'm Akimichi Chōji it's nice to meet you." he said in between eating handfuls of crisps.

The group then headed outside to a small table with benches. They sat in relative silence while they ate. "How do you know about my clan's jutsu Naruto-kun?" Chōji asked.

"That's an easy one do you know of Hatake Kakashi?" Naruto said while still eating Chōji nodded "Well that's my dad kind of he looks after me but he's more like my Onii-san anyway he saw your clans jutsu and wanted to try it at our house and it wreaked him. He didn't know about the physical reserves that you needed for it so he passed out and when he woke up I asked him why he was asleep out in the yard so he told me about it."

Chōji nodded when he heard this but couldn't help but smile. He had friends that understood him and he was happy. He was glad he didn't have to explain why he eat so much either.

Just then Sasuke stormed over to them and slammed his fists into the table and shouted "Uzumaki how are you so good you don't deserve to be that good!"

Naruto don't even look at the boy he just continued to eat his meal. "I don't deserve it huh?" Naruto said after a while before Sasuke could shout at him again.

"Yeah you don't deserve it I need that strength to avenge my clan." Sasuke said again in a cold, serious voice.

"Have you ever been hated just because of what you are Uchiha? No your loved because of what you are. That's why I train SO hard to overcome what people think of me. That's why most of my youth I trained to the point of either bleeding, passing out due to either chakra exhaustion or fatigue or both. So now you have no idea why I'm so strong so you can leave." Naruto spat back.

Sasuke then punched Naruto square in the jaw but the blonde boy never moved instead he just went back to eating his ramen which shocked everyone at the table. Kiba had jumped up to defend Naruto but when he saw Naruto go back to his ramen he sat down but glared at Sasuke. In fact everyone at the table glared at Sasuke till he left.

Some girls who seen this ran after Sasuke and others ran to Naruto to ask if he was alright. Naruto told them that he was completely fine and thanked them for their consideration and eye smiled at all of them. Making their hearts flutter a little.

Kiba couldn't help but laugh at Naruto he was used to him flirting with everyone it was weird when he done it with his sister Hana at first but when he noticed she made their training lighter he was fine with it. Naruto saved him sometimes from getting beat up by Hana because he started to flirt with her.

Kiba then proceeded to get a beating from the girls but Naruto saved him by telling the girls that he had told him a joke and that was why Kiba was laughing. The girls bought it and left him alone then asked, again, if Naruto was alright before they left.

"Fangirls how troublesome." Shikamaru said in a near zombie like voice.

The rest of the day was really boring for Naruto he didn't realise how boring the academy was Iruka was a good teacher but god did the lessons suck. Iruka was teaching them about the basic of basics which Naruto had learned when he was three and four for some of the other stuff Iruka was teaching them.

Naruto decided this wasn't for him so he created a shadow clone outside on the wall of the building then substituted with it while he went to see the Hokage. Iruka never even seen the switch happen. Naruto ran across the rooftops in order to reach the office quicker.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office and entered through the window as usual. The Hokage still never heard him enter.

"Why does the academy suck?" Naruto asked from his window seat.

The Hokage then jumped out of his seat then composed himself before asking "What do you mean Naruto?"

"They are all so weak even the damn Uchiha is bad." Naruto told him with boredom ringing in his voice.

"It's not my fault that you are ahead of everyone Naruto that's because you decided to train so hard and have exceeded the academy grades." Sarutobi informed Naruto.

Naruto smirked and Sarutobi knew he said something he shouldn't have. "If I'm above their level and you know it can't I just oh I don't know skip it?"

Sarutobi had to sit and think about it for a long time yes he wanted Naruto to progress in the ninja world but on the other hand he didn't want to throw him into it either. Finally he came to a decision.

"Naruto although I'd love to, you would be placed in a three person team with a Jōnin as an instructor but all teams have been chosen for the past year and no Jōnin are free. So unfortunately you will need to wait till the end of the year." Sarutobi informed him sadly.

"What about Anko or Kakashi they don't have a team. Let them take me on." Naruto said pleading at this point.

"I'm Sorry Naruto but I can't allow parents and children to be in a group together." Sarutobi told him.

"We both know they aren't my parent's Jiji there like my Onee-chan and Onii-san you know that." Naruto retorted.

They sat in silence for a while.

Naruto sighed then fear came to his face. "Sorry Jiji-san I have to go they might know I left them with a clone. Bye"

Then Naruto disappeared with not even a trace of smoke not many ninja could do that Sarutobi could count them on one hand. Naruto and his father Minato. With a sad sigh Sarutobi turned and started working on the paper work again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto appeared in the classroom in his seat at the back and whispered to Kiba "Hey where did my clone go?"

"Oh your back yeah your clone decided to interrupt a fight between one of your and Sasuke's fangirls and got smashed in the face causing it to dispel." Kiba said with a yawn. "Oh and Iruka didn't notice so don't worry about ditching."

The rest of the day was very boring and Naruto just wanted to go home.

When the time came for them to leave Anko and Kakashi were waiting for him. The group headed straight home but Kakashi and Anko found it weird that Naruto didn't tell them about how the academy was.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When they got home Kakashi and Anko asked Naruto to sit down and tell them about his day. They wish they hadn't. All Naruto done was complain about the kids sucking so much that half of them didn't know how to do anything. How Iruka taught things he already knew and how the Uchiha was a annoyance and the fangirls he gathered were about the same.

Naruto then proceeded to ask both of them if they would take him on as an apprentice just so he didn't have to go back to that boring place. He did however tell them how he protected the Chōji Akimichi from some bullies.

Anko and Kakashi then let Naruto go to do what he wanted.

"What are we going to do Kakashi? He's to well off for the academy we both knew that." Anko said rather sadly.

"I know what you mean Anko I was like him when I was younger everything the academy taught me I already knew and that's probably why I turned up late every day. Then it became a habit." Kakashi said with a sigh at where Naruto had been sitting.

"Yeah? We could have a talk with the Hokage and try and get someone to take him and train him." Anko mused out loud.

"I could guess who he'd give him to and I wouldn't approve of it so I'd say let him last a bit longer and see if he changes his opinion." Kakashi said in return.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all liked this chapter it took a while to write but I'm happy by what I have written.

A thanks to creedboy, Gazza117 and wolfmoon30 for favouriting my story and Gazza117, NipponHoshi and thebeserker for following the story. It's nice to have a few projects on the go however after the Easter break is over the uploads will become longer as I have college and exams coming up and writing helps release some of the stress. Anyway thanks for reading and hope to see your opinion on the next one. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

TEAMS?

Months had passed since Naruto had joined the academy and he had gained a few names for himself some being: the prankster, a genius, know it all and he got one from the teachers mini Kakashi as he wore a mask and decided to turn up whenever he felt like it.

No one let his Onee-san and Onii-chan know after all he was the best in the now very small class. Over the previous months kids had dropped like flies due to random reasons. So far only seven remained they were Nara Shikamaru, Chōji Akimichi, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto which was all the boys in the class the only girl was Hyuga Hinata.

The Hokage had even visited and told them that because of the sheer number of drop outs this year that they would half the term making it six months long instead of the year.

Everyone was over joyed with the news.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The time finally came for the exams to see who would make it to Genin rank. So far everyone that went into the room had passed and now it was Naruto's turn to go in.

"Good luck not that you need it!" Kiba had shouted.

"G..g..good luck Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly while Chōji, Shikamaru and Shino had waved him off.

Entering the exam room Naruto saw Iruka and another sensei that went by the name of Mizuki.

"Hi Naruto all you need to do is perfect create a clone then a perfect henge and you will get your rank of Genin." Mizuki said trying to hide his hate. Naruto noticed it but ignored it.

Naruto created a single shadow clone without the hand signs as he no longer needed to. Iruka and Mizuki were honestly surprised by this and gave a small clap.

"Now for a Henge please Naruto." Iruka told him with a smile.

Naruto then turned and walked away and hi fived his clone saying "It's your time now." before disappearing into smoke.

What the sensei's hadn't noticed was Naruto and his clone swapping positions to carry out the simple trick. They had done it so flawlessly that the sensei's couldn't even see where they swapped. Now came for the Henge and he knew just who to transform into.

Naruto smiled through his mask. In a puff of smoke Kakashi had appeared book and everything.

Iruka had a sweat drop on his forehead then face palmed before saying "Right Naruto you can change back."

"Not yet this is getting good." Naruto/Kakashi replied not looking up from the book with a smirk that could be seen through his mask.

"Like father like son." Mizuki said shaking his head.

"Well Naruto I'm glad to say that you have passed well done here is you headband that symbolises you as a ninja of Konoha." Iruka announced while walking around the table he was sitting at and held out his hand while holding the headband. "However you will need to come back tomorrow to see what Jōnin you will be with."

"No problem and Ja ne (See ya)." Naruto said while still in his Henge as Kakashi reading one of the Ichi Ichi books after taking the headband and leaving the room.

Naruto dispelled the Henge and walked over to his friends and showed off his headband before putting it on and smiled wildly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

On his way out of the academy grounds he ran into Ibiki who seemed to be pacing about in front of the gates.

"Hey Ibiki-san what's up?" Naruto asked seeing the man pace back and forth.

"Oh Naruto-kun your finished good I'm the one that's talking you back home. Anko and Kakashi have been caught up in something and I don't know what it is. They owe me good for this." Ibiki told Naruto. Being around Ibiki and taking his money through various card game Naruto could read the man like a book- that and Ibiki was a bad liar.

A thought came to Naruto and he smiled evilly. "Okay but first I want ramen." Naruto said in a confident voice.

"I ain't paying for it then." Ibiki told him.

"Fine I'll just tell everyone about how much you lost to a kid through card games and you still owe me. Do this and all debt is gone." Naruto knew Ibiki would take it although he was the head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, he still taught Naruto to well in reading people and regretted it but on the other hand if Naruto ever needed a full time job one would be waiting for him there.

"You have twisted my arm lead the way." Ibiki said with a smile. It looked creepy on him but it was a funny creepy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at Ichiraku's ramen stand. Ayame and her father Teuchi greeted them and Ayame ran around the counter and hugged Naruto screaming "Well done Naruto you made it."

"He did it did he well you get ten free bowls of ramen then Naruto well done!" Teuchi said as he shook Naruto's hand from the other side of the counter.

"Thanks Ayame-chan and Teuchi-san." Naruto said with a smile but pinched his mask when he felt Ayame trying to pull it down. "What are you doing Ayame-chan?" Naruto said glancing over at her.

"I have known you for years and I don't know what you look like underneath that mask of yours." Ayame told him as she made her way to the other side of the counter.

"If you wanted to see underneath my mask you just had to ask." Naruto told her in return. Everyone stared at huh in disbelief while he ignored them and started on his first bowl of ramen.

"Well?" Ayame said aloud.

"Well?" Naruto replied in between bites.

"Are you going to show us or not?" Everyone said in unison.

"Oh that's what you were all waiting for." Naruto said lazily. He then proceeded to slowly grasp the top of his mask and pull it down slowly.

Everyone stopped breathing while they watched Naruto.

Naruto pulled the mask down quickly only to reveal another mask.

Everyone fell over backwards and sighed heavily. Naruto however just laughed maniacally before him and a recovered Ibiki left to get Naruto home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually when the two of them arrived at Naruto's house there was an odd feeling in the air and that made Naruto stop and take a look at his surroundings.

He noticed the same cat walking in a pathway ahead. 'Genjutsu.. when did this happen?' Naruto thought to himself then he noticed a hazy shape out if the corner of his eye. Without thinking Naruto dispelled the Genjutsu and threw a kunai at where the haze had been.

He narrowly missed one of Anko's friends a kunoichi by the name of Yūhi Kurenai she was know as the 'Genjutsu Mistress' due to her affinity with the style. Naruto however who was bad at it could still detect when he was in one and could de spell them rather easily due to brute forcing it with chakra.

"Why were you hiding Yūhi-san?" Naruto whispered in her ear as he appeared behind her in an instant.

"I..I was told to keep you occupied while it happened." Kurenai spluttered.

Naruto then channelled some of Kurama's chakra to deepen his voice "**SPILL!**" Naruto commanded forcing KI (killing intent) onto her which forced her to comply.

"I was meant to keep you trapped in a Genjutsu while they prepared it for you." Kurenai said as she gasped for air. Naruto then released his KI but glared at Ibiki and dragged them both to his house at speed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrived at his real house this time and jumped over the fence into the back garden with both Jōnin still in his grip which was tightening as they made there way to the back door of the house.

As they entered quietly he saw his friends and those he considered his family watching the front door waiting for him to arrive so they could start the party.

Naruto slowly filled his lungs with air "I HATE SURPRISES!" Naruto yelled as everyone in the house jumped at the shock that Naruto had snuck in through the back door.

"Surprise?" they all shouted back in the confusion of the situation.

That night the partying went on for ages, Kurenai went over and sat with a Jōnin called Asuma and they chatted. Naruto instantly saw that they liked each other and smirked while watching them. Anko had seen Naruto plotting something and when she followed his line of sight she wanted in.

"Naruto I want in on whatever your planning and well done today." Anko said as she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Onee-san and they like each other don't they." Naruto said nodding over in the direction of Asuma and Kurenai.

"Yeah but neither wants to go first. I take it your going to get them together?" Anko said after taking a quick glance over at the pair.

"Just watch." and with a smirk Naruto walked over to where the two ninja in question were sitting.

"Hey guys how are you?" Naruto asked them both.

"I'm good thanks Naruto and well done today my old man said you done really well." Asuma said with a laugh.

"I'm fine as well Naruto-kun but you did go a bit far earlier." Kurenai said as she tried not to look over at Asuma.

"Well you put me in a Genjutsu. When are you two going to go out you look cute together." Naruto said off the cuff taking everyone by surprise. With that everyone stopped and watched what would happen.

Both just sat there staring at each other then everyone else.

"Errm" they both said at the same time.

"You know Asuma-san the longer you wait the bigger the chance someone will steal this hottie from you and I don't think you'd want that would you?" Naruto said picking up on their insecurity.

Asuma shook his head then turned to Kurenai sighing then opened his mouth "Kurenai would you like to go out with me?"

Kurenai just leaped onto the man and kissed him. Naruto didn't know where to look but he got cheers from everyone at the party for finally getting those two together.

The partying carried on into the early hours of the morning but Naruto had went to sleep by that point because he wanted to see who his sensei would be for the foreseeable future.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"**Well done boy I'm proud of you all you need to do is work your way up then you can achieve your dream of Hokage." **Kurama told him when he summoned him to his mind space. It wasn't the old sewer network that it used to be it was a the village of Konoha all be it larger to accommodate for Kurama's massive size.

"Thanks Ku-san that means a lot coming from you." Naruto said as he held up a fist.

Kurama laughed then raised one of his massive paws and touched Naruto's fist with it.

" **I have something to show you Naru-kun." **Kurama told him. He shut his eyes and concentrated heavily. Soon he began to shrink and change. After a while a man stood in front of Naruto and wore a very orange suit that was matched by his hair colour. He had the same whiskers as Naruto did and he still had the blood red slitted eyes.

Naruto clapped at the new appearance of Kurama. "Very nice but all orange really?" Naruto said.

"Fine then how about this." Kurama said as his suit lost all colour and became as black as the night shy.

"Your voice has changed it's not as rough as it was before." Naruto told him.

"Well I'm in human form now so I will blend in even if I have to change my voice." Kurama informed him.

The two spent the night talking away and sharing ideas on new jutsu as well as new idea's for seals.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sprinted to the academy to find out who his new sensei was. He wondered just who it could be and what they could teach him.

He decided it would take just to long so he flashed to the academy to find a very shocked Iruka standing in front of him.

He informed Naruto that he would have to wait for everyone to get there.

Two hours had passed before everyone had turned up and some were shocked to see Naruto sitting in the class waiting on them.

"Now then I will Tell you the teams." Iruka said once everyone had arrived.

"Team Seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Nara Shikamaru and Chōji Akimichi." Chōji and Shikamaru nodded while Sasuke grunted "Your Jōnin will be Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh you guys will be here for ages." Naruto told them from his place at the back of the class.

"Team eight will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata." All of them nodded "Your Jōnin is Yūhi Kurenai."

"Finally Naruto you have an ANBU I don't know what the Hokage has planned for you but you need to stay-" Iruka was interrupted by Naruto saying "So that's why one of them has been hiding on the roof across the way. Ja ne." and with that Naruto disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The ANBU that was watching Naruto was surprised when his target appeared behind her. She spun round to see Naruto standing there staring at her. She was a sensory type yet she didn't notice him till it would have been to late.

"Hey Cat your going to be my instructor then. Nice sword you must bee good at Kenjutsu then." Naruto said as he was trying to understand this new person.

"Yes Naruto-san but I need you to come with me to training ground Zeroth and we will begin the real training there." Cat said before disappearing. Naruto sighed and flashed to where Cat had disappeared to. This happened a few times.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After half an hour the two had arrived in the centre of training ground Zeroth.

Cat turned to Naruto to explain what was going to take place. "Naruto I'm here to ensure that your skills are good enough for what he has planned for you. The test is to get this tag from me." She showed a green band that was linked into her scarab "If you get it the test will be over. You have two hours starting from...now!" and with that she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto sighed and started to stretch. Cat watched him do this and wondered just what he had planned for her.

After Naruto stretched he activated the seals on his eyes and disappeared from sight. Cat was shocked at what she saw the boy had sharingans there was no way that should be possible. There was a sound behind her and she turned to see nothing but she activated her chakra senses and just then she was shocked at what she now knew.

There was at the very least one hundred strong chakra signals making their way to her at a high speed. She needed to get out of there fast but her opponent was faster.

Naruto was gaining fast- all of them were. Soon she would need to turn and face him. Soon she reached an open field and drew her katana ready to face the Naruto horde.

A minute passed before the army of Naruto's emerged from the forest. They slowly walked towards her all slowly drawing their kunai's except from one who revealed a chakra blade. She figured that that was the real Naruto. Naruto first channelled his fire chakra into the blade as he walked towards her. Then he buffed his flaming sword with his wind chakra which set the nearby ground ablaze. Naruto looked quite scary as the flames light up his visible features.

Cat cast a glance at the blade but before she looked all the way back to the boy he was gone. Her back felt heavy. Out of instinct she spun round and slashed upwards. Naruto had just managed to grab the green tag from Cat when he felt something come into contact with the left side of his face.

It didn't stop though the blade went upwards slicing through the flesh on his face as it made it's way towards his eye. Naruto passed out from blood loss after Cat noticed what she had done.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto immediately sat bolt upright and pain shot to his face as he yelled out. Four people ran into the room.

"Naruto are you okay tell us what you're feeling." Naruto knew the voice.

"Onee-chan?" Naruto panted. He was answered with a hug and another from a different direction.

Naruto opened his right as that wasn't the one that gave him pain.

"What happened I remember getting the tag from cat then...nothing." Naruto said as he looked from Anko to Kakashi.

"Well you're more like me than ever Naruto." Kakashi said with a smile before he held up a mirror and saw the scar that covered his left eye. Funny how he was becoming a mini Kakashi.

Naruto just laughed at his reflection which surprised both the Hokage and the ANBU with the Cat mask.

Naruto slowly opened his left eye fighting through the pain to see that the seals were still active he tried to shut it off but it wouldn't respond. Naruto sighed as he looked around.

"Naruto how do you have that?" Sarutobi asked with fear ringing in his voice.

"What this?" Naruto said pointing to his eye. Sarutobi nodded. "It's not real it's a series of seals. The base layer is a seal that is one of my own creations it's a processing seal that speeds up the time needed for my brain to tell my body what to do. The second seal is a gathering seal which speeds up the, well, gathering of information that my eyes take in and the top most seal is an impersonation seal which I made it look like the sharingan because that's what I based it off of." Naruto told them as he touched his left pinky and a scroll popped out and he handed it over to Sarutobi. "That's how I made it don't worry that's a copy only I can access the original." Naruto told them further about the seals that he had on his hands as well as others on his body.

"Thank you for this Naruto." Sarutobi said as he held up the scroll Naruto had given him. "I heard from Cat here that you passed her test so now you are officially a Genin well done."

"What do I do now then Jiji? Aren't we meant to be in a three person team to promote teamwork." Naruto said in confusion.

"Well you can only promote teamwork if you have one. You however are a special case that and there was an odd number of student for equal teams. You will be working with any team that you chose ." Sarutobi told him.

Naruto then looked over at Kakashi "Did your team pass Onii-san?"

"Yeah they did...just take it you want to come with me then." Kakashi said to a nodding Naruto. Kakashi just smiled then pulled Naruto's headband down to cover the scar. "If you're coming with me you will hide that and only use it when you need to. It will shock your enemies and give you an edge. I want you to also remove the impersonation seal off of your other eye. Follow those and I'll let you join us."

Naruto quickly undone the top of the seal, jumped out of the bed and hugged everyone in the room bar Cat who he punched in the shoulder before walking out of the door.

"Naruto-san I'm very sorry about what I done if there was every a way to apologise I will do it." Cat cried out after Naruto.

It was quiet in the corridor until Naruto opened a window and propped himself on the edge. "You can teach me some Kenjutsu and that will be us even." Naruto shouted down to her before leaping out of the window.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter to a lot longer than what I thought it would- about 6 hours. I had a few ideas for this chapter but I chose this one.

Thanks to and scoccerlover91 for favouriting the story and AnniBananni, Natesume, jh831 and soccerlover91 for following the story. Just to let everyone that I love doing this how ever it will be slowing down because the holidays are coming to a close but I will keep it up.


	6. Chapter 6

Other Options

First thing I want to say is What the crap did you guys and girls do on the 16th of April when I last uploaded I was under 600 views now it's near 1,200. What ever you lot did cheers that means a lot. I was awestruck I literally jumped back with my mouth open.

******Kurama talking**

___sounds_

'thoughts'

XXXXXXXXXXX

The day came for Naruto to meet up with Kakashi's team at training ground thirteen. Naruto had dragged Kakashi there so he would be on time unfortunately they were an hour early.

The hour passed very slowly with Naruto sending Shadow Clones to fetch some food or practice jutsu's and Kakashi just read his book.

The first to appear was Shikamaru who sat and talked with Naruto about why he was there Chōji appeared soon after and waved at Naruto. The group were enjoying their conversation when Sasuke appeared and brooded as usual. Seeing Naruto he stormed over to him.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sasuke spat at Naruto.

"Well the Hokage said I could join a team seeing as there was an uneven number of us." Naruto replied.

"Well I still have something to settle with you so fight me!" Sasuke shouted at the blonde.

Naruto just looked over at Kakashi who shrugged and held his arms up. Naruto wasn't happy with Kakashi's actions and incompatibly to keep Sasuke under control.

Sighing Naruto stood up and walked past Sasuke whispering "You wouldn't beat me even if I was asleep."

Hearing that Sasuke aimed a punch at Naruto's head and it connected. Nothing happened to Naruto however Sasuke was now even more pissed off. That and his hand hurt. Naruto turned to face Kakashi who held up one finger. Naruto knew that this meant he was allowed to fight for a minute not like he would need the full time.

"Okay Kakashi is allowing us to fight." Naruto said to him as he walked ten paces away.

Sasuke smiled 'Now I will make him pay for everything insulting he said to me.'

Naruto just yawned and waited for Kakashi to start the fight. He withdrew one hand from his coat pocket and readied himself.

"Okay you will have one minute to spar any more then than that and I will step in and stop you. Is that clear?" Kakashi announced and both boys nodded. "SPAR!"

Sasuke was the first move. He drew a kunai and dashed straight at Naruto. Upon reaching Naruto Sasuke attempted to slash at the blonde but to no avail. Naruto parried every single thrust and slash Sasuke tried with his free hand. Naruto slapped him occasionally when there was a big hole in Sasuke's defence.

Sasuke was now running on hatred at how Naruto wasn't being pushed back and that he was reflecting all his attacks. He jumped back and flew through hand signs before shouting "Fire style Great Fire Ball!"

The fire ball collided with Naruto and smoke billowed out from the impact spot. Sasuke had a grin smeared across his face. Shikamaru and Chōji knew of Naruto's skill but to take a fire ball like that straight was insane. Kakashi was about to stop the match there when the smoke dissipated and Naruto stood there on fire.

"You know Sasuke weaker fires don't effect the stronger ones it feeds it." Naruto said as he dashed straight for him. Sasuke was in shock how had Naruto survived and how was he on fire?

Sasuke forgot to move and was greeted with a barrage of senbon that landed perfectly in all of his pressure points. He fell to the ground like a tonne of bricks.

Naruto walked over to the now unconscious boy and cancelled out the fire that surrounded him. He took back all his senbon before walking over to Kakashi.

"Sorry Onii-san but looks like I can't join your team because of him." Naruto said while pointing behind him at the unconscious Uchiha.

Kakashi sighed then nodded. "What was that jutsu you used? Then you can go." Kakashi asked Naruto.

"That was my inferno armour. I took the idea from wind armour jutsu you taught me and just added some fire chakra and kept it fuelled. It's really easy but very effective." Naruto answered. He then waved over to Shikamaru and Chōji before disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto once again snuck into the Hokage office through the window and surprised the old man. After he had calmed down he asked Naruto why he was here.

"I won't be in Kakashi's team the chemistry won't work between me and Sasuke therefore splitting the team up and possibly jeopardising missions and lives." Naruto said with a sigh from his window seat.

"Well why not join the other one, Kurenai's team." Naruto gave a sheepish laugh at the old man's statement. He then remembered what Naruto had done to her after she put him in that Genjutsu. 'Oh that wouldn't work well.' he thought to himself.

"Hey Jiji was there anyone who just failed the exam? If so and I get them up to par in a week can they try it again?" Naruto asked with wonder in his eye.

"Yes actually the Haruno girl and the Yamanaka girl just failed. I suppose I could allow this to straighten out the numbers." Sarutobi said as he rummaged through the files on his desk and found the one's. He handed them over to Naruto how looked at the covers 'Haruno Sakura' and 'Yamanaka Ino'.

"Thanks Jiji. Why don't you use shadow clones to help with the work load? I told you that before." Naruto asked before jumping out of the building.

Naruto turned round to see four Hokage's standing in the window. 'Finally decided to do it then.' Naruto mused to himself before walking to his first stop.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had arrived at the Haruno household and chapped the door. A few minutes passed before a woman answered.

"Hello is Sakura-chan home I have to ask her something." Naruto told the woman. She nodded then call on Sakura telling her there was a ninja at the door. There was loud bangs coming from within the house before Sakura appeared at the door.

"What do you want Naruto?" she asked dryly.

"I'm here to see if you still want to be a Genin. If you are follow me." Naruto told her and walked off. Sakura was shocked but she quickly put on her shoes and ran after him.

"What's going on Naruto?" Sakura asked the blonde.

"We're going to get Ino then I'll tell you both at the same time. Does she still like Sasuke?" Naruto asked in turn.

Sakura nodded "Is this what this is about? If so I'm going home." Sakura was about to turn back when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not what this is about it's in case in I need some... motivation." Naruto said sadly.

They continued their walk to the Yamanaka house in silence. Upon arriving Naruto chapped the door to be greeted by a woman who saw Sakura and called for Ino.

"Hey Sakura-chan and Naruto-baka." Ino said to the two.

"Well hello to you to and to think I wanted you on my team." Naruto said as he began to turn away.

"Wait what?" Ino called out.

"Yeah that's why I'm here. See there was an odd number of passes this year and because you two just missed out the Hokage is allowing you to have a second go next week." Naruto told the both of them. The girls just started hugging each other then him. Which he wasn't expecting.

"I take it that's a 'yes' then?" Naruto said as both girls nodded.

"Okay now I'm going to help train you for the exam next week so you both have to listen to what I say okay?" Naruto asked again this time he was answered by reluctant nods.

"Right first thing first I want you both to take a deep breath and hold it then jump." Naruto said aloud. Confused the girls did as they were asked. In mid jump Naruto grabbed the girls shoulders and flashed away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Training began as soon as the girls composed themselves after the flash. The training had been hard on them but it was effective.

Naruto first got to know each of their abilities through a Shadow Mimic Clone. It was a jutsu that copied the person exactly right down to the DNA. It did take up about five times the normal amount of chakra that the regular Shadow Clones took but Naruto could spare it. Hell he had about one hundred out doing D-ranks right now.

He soon noticed that for all the great chakra control Sakura had she didn't have much of the stuff the same was with Ino however she had less control but more chakra.

Naruto didn't have to think long for what to get the girls to do. He introduced them to the tree walking exercise and they were surprised at Naruto walking up the base of the tree and hanging from the lowest branch that was a good seven foot off the ground. Naruto then threw two kunai to them and told them to try it and mark where they got.

They were really good at it Sakura was a natural only falling twice Ino only doubled that before she got the hang of it.

Pleased at their progress he got them to sit down.

"Well done with that exercise not many can master it that fast you have already beaten Sasuke I know that much." both girls jaws dropped at that comment. Naruto leant over and closed their mouths.

"Next up try running up the tree and when your done with that come back and sit down." Naruto told them. They nodded and sprinted for the tree. Sakura managed to get halfway up before her chakra gave out. Naruto quickly caught her and lay her down.

His Shadow Mimic Clone from earlier then started channelling chakra into the girl who awoke after two minutes.

Ino had completed the exercise but passed out as well. While waiting on the two recovering with the Shadow Mimic Clones he had sent some Shadow Clones to fetch some food. All they brought back was ramen.

After the girls awoke and eaten Naruto had them spar with him and a Heavy Shadow Clone. Naruto explained that this type of Shadow Clone could stay around for a beating and it only the same chakra to make one as a regular Shadow Clone. But he chose not to tell them about the mental feedback.

Ino had no style in Taijutsu so he worked with her more but made sure to have a clone with Sakura at all times helping her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Two days into the training and the girls were improving well Ino was able to counter blows from her Shadow Mimic Clone self as well as preform grabs and holds so that she could use her families jutsu on. Naruto told her to only EVER use it as a last ditch attempt or if she was certain that it would hit.

Sakura however was getting a larger chakra pool while learning some Genjutsu from a scroll Naruto had stored in one of his seals. She was able to do the same as Ino but she took it to another level when the person was under a Genjutsu. It may have been a basic one but she layered it. Naruto could still breakout of it but only because of his chakra's force.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Five days in to the training week and the girls could barely move any more so Naruto handed them some paper and instructed them to channel come chakra to it. Sakura's and Ino's crumbled leaving Naruto very happy. He told them that they had the affinity for earth type moves and if the could master it and use weapons the weapons themselves would become a lot stronger.

Naruto also demonstrated, after taking a few steps back, his Earthen Shield which was a large shield that attached to Naruto's left arm. He told the girls to throw the kunai at him from where ever they pleased.

Both girls smiled deviously as they went to opposite sides of Naruto and threw the kunai at him.

Naruto's shield encased his body making it impenetrable. The girls were in shock seeing their kunai bounce off the Earthen Shield before it crumbled into dust. Naruto then sent the girls home to rest after giving them a basic earth jutsu scroll each.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the day of the exam came and both girls were nervous but Naruto had promised to tell them one of his secrets when they passed. He had such faith in their abilities and they were happy that he did.

He waved them good luck as they entered the Hokage office for their written tests. Both had passed with almost full marks compared to before when they didn't score anything. Naruto chalked it up to them being the Uchiha's fangirls.

The physical exam they took part in was a spar with Iruka just like the first day if the academy. He was happy to help out at the start of the day but soon regretted it. For both girls who were taught by Naruto their styles couldn't have been any more different. Sakura was a hit hard hit fast type of style where as Ino had a more sly style that relied on stealth and precision on all her strikes.

Naruto felt sorry for Iruka who looked battered- which he was, and tired due to the stamina they now had. After all they did train under Naruto for a week when he attacked them non stop.

The final test was the Ninjutsu test which consisted of four clones and two different Henge's. It had to be harder. They were at it for a second time. However that didn't deter them and thanks to Naruto once again the instructor never said that all the clones had to be there at one time. So individual clones were called on and they both transformed into Naruto and the Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was waiting outside pacing back and forth in anticipation. The doors swung open and two girls burst from the room screaming in delight. Naruto just smiled up to the point where he got tackled to the ground by the girls screaming their praise.

Asuma had came from around the corner reading a scroll when he heard the noise. He saw the two girls tackle Naruto to the ground then scream their thanks.

Sighing and shaking his head he walked over to them "Alright I think you can get off Naruto now." He said with a laugh.

Both girls then stood up and offered Naruto a hand each which he took and they pulled him up while blushing at what they had just done.

"Well that was an interesting introduction from you three. I'm Sarutobi Asuma and I will be your Jōnin instructor till you make it to Chūnin. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Now I want to get to know you all better so follow me." Asuma said as they made their way to the top of the Hokage building.

Asuma then sat on the railing and faced them "Tell me a bit about yourselves then I will know how to train you and help you progress." Asuma told them then light his cigarette. "I'll go first then my name is Sarutobi Asuma I'm laid back but I will tell you off if you need it and I will protect you with my life I am currently dating someone thanks to him." Asuma pointed at Naruto. "And I'm the Hokage's son. Who wants to go next?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen, dango, training, helping others,my friends and family as well as card games." Asuma gulped hearing the last bit. "I am the Jinchūriki of the nine tailed fox. I don't like people who think they are better than others and I want to be Hokage. Who's next?" Everyone was staring at Naruto with mouths open. "What? Do you want to meet him?" Naruto then pulled out a kunai and cut his thumb and slammed his hand into the ground.

After the smoke dissipated a rather large orange fox with nine tails lay next to Naruto. Naruto just poked it till it woke up. "Hey sleepy head meet the team." Naruto said with a grin.

Kurama looked around seeing a Ino, Sakura and Asuma. He yawned showing off the rows of teeth that were very sharp. **"I'm Kurama and I'm the Nine tailed fox. I am really old and really powerful. Currently I take residency within Naruto however I can leave whenever I like. I can also help train you lot if you like."** Then Kurama went back to sleep.

"Wow" both girls said in unison. Asuma was still taken aback but he would have to accept him just like Naruto had done he hoped the girls would to.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I like Naruto now for helping me become a ninja and for when he trained me and Ino. I don't really like fighting but I will do it when necessary. My hope is to become a great kunoichi. Naruto said that I was a natural with Genjutsu as well as my chakra control if that helps." Sakura told Asuma who nodded.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka I am like Sakura in everything except I still like Sasuke Uchiha and I'm not very good at Genjutsu however Naruto said that I fit a stealth role better. I have earth affinity as does Sakura." Ino informed her instructor who nodded.

"What about you Naruto what have you got?" Asuma asked the now sleepy blonde.

"I have wind affinity although I have fire and earth as a secondary. I'm going to work on water and lightning soon though to see if I can master them or at the least a few jutsu. I'm great with seals so if any of you want some made I'll do it." Naruto said with a yawn then curled up next to Kurama and fell asleep.

The girls took this chance to see what Naruto was like under his mask but as Ino reached out a cut appeared on her fingers so she withdrew her hand.

"He's conducting wind chakra over his head so you got off lightly Ino." Asuma told her. Both girls looked saddened that they couldn't figure out what Naruto looked like without loosing a hand.

After waking both Kurama and Naruto up they headed to the Hokage's office. Naruto had fallen asleep again so Asuma placed him on Kurama's back and promised to wake him when they arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived Asuma stayed true to his word and woke Naruto up with a wind blast in his face.

As the group walked into the Hokage's office Hiruzen (calling the Hokage this and Jiji now. Due to the fact of Asuma being there.) "Ah what can I do you for and Naruto your mission earnings are in this." Hiruzen asked the new team.

"Cheers Jiji." Naruto said catching the wallet.

"NARUTO! Respect your elders!" both girls shouted at him.

"Calm it he's basically my grandpa sheesh." Naruto said as he slowly moved to the other side of Asuma. "Guess that means were basically family eh Asuma-sensei?"

"I don't know about that Naruto." Asuma ruffled Naruto's hair much to the blondes annoyance. "Well were here for a D-rank mission." Asuma said with a sigh.

"Your in luck it's 'that' one." Hiruzen told him with a grin.

"Damn that thing got out already?!" Naruto shouted. The girls looked confused at both Naruto and Asuma rubbing their foreheads.

"Well it's a good way to check your strength as a team. Naruto no fancy stuff." Asuma said as he nodded at the Hokage for the mission briefing. Naruto appeared to pout somewhat but you couldn't tell or the mask.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes in and in the middle of the forest the team found their brown haired target. Naruto silently created clones that would funnel the target straight to Sakura. Sakura would then place a Genjutsu on said target and wait for Ino to capture her.

Over the radio the confirmation was given and the Naruto's moved in. The target ran in the only direction available. Two minutes later the target got woozy seeing as the world around it was spinning violently. Then she passed out thanks to Ino.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Team ten arrived at the Fire Daimyō house with the target in their possession. The mission was a great success as Naruto carried Ino's body, in a bridal style, with the group as she was still in control of the targets body.

"I suggest you release your hold on her Ino if you can hear me. If you do nod." The target nodded then fainted. Ino awoke in Naruto's arms then began to blush and squirm. Naruto laughed and placed Ino onto the ground gently.

The Fire Daimyō's wife then ran out of the building and squished the target into oblivion. The target had been her cat Tora who was an escape artist. Funny no one knew why... or just didn't have the nerve to tell her... the pay however was nothing to sneeze at.

"Great work team I mean it go and have the rest of the day off I need to give my report to the Hokage then plan things for you to learn for the rest of the week. Have fun." Asuma said while lighting a smoke. He disappeared soon after in some smoke.

"Well I'm shattered. I'm going home Ja ne." and with that Naruto disappeared leaving nothing behind. This shocked the girls he out done a Jōnin easily.

That night Naruto slept soundly that night knowing he had a team that he could rely on.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I will admit that I thought that I had Kiba on Kakashi's team so that's why I set the last chapter up like I did however when I came to write this chapter I came up with this one which was better.

Welcome to newmoon26, LadyEudave05, Flower Blossoms, lildevil95 and Thunder Claw03 for following the story and EternallyDamned0, b3astops and Thunder Claw03 for favouriting my story. If anyone has any questions about anything just either leave it in a review or PM me I always respond and I would like to hear what everyone has to say.


	7. Chapter 7

OFF To Wave

******Kurama talking**

___sounds_

'thoughts'

XXXXXXXXXXX

The week with team ten had been fun they got a lot closer as a team. Scary close. Several times Asuma would play the role of a missing-nin or assassin and one of the three would be the target.

Naruto hated being the target because he always knew where Asuma was. The girls loved it. Naruto's eye would twitch in the direction of Asuma's position and that would allow Sakura to bombard the area with various Genjutsu. Ino had found out she was a sensor type which in tandem with her clans ability Mind Body techniques worked a treat. Nine times out of ten they would catch Asuma the one present being Naruto not being able to do anything any more and attacking by himself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrived home after their day for D-ranks and training however something wasn't right he could feel it in the air. He shrugged it off and headed for a nice relaxing shower. It calmed him down and let him think straight- more than normal anyway.

'Something is wrong I know it is.' Naruto thought to himself 'Usually Kakashi or Anko stays up to see that I get in alright then the house gets locked but...' Naruto shook his head dismissing what he was going to think.

Sighing he continued washing himself before swearing rather loudly after some shampoo got in his eyes. Naruto held his blonde hair in his hands just enough so that he could see it. ' No one in this village has this colour of blonde bar the Fourth.' Naruto sighed again 'There all idiot's not noticing that similarity.'

Naruto then got out and dried off before throwing on some boxers and going to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Naruto meet up with the rest of the team and walked up to the Hokage's office as per Asuma's instructions from yesterday.

Walking in they all saw a worried looking Iruka and both Sarutobi's smiling brilliantly.

"Hello there I'm pleased to inform you all that your sensei thinks you are ready for a real mission. It's only a C-rank but you will be out of the village." Hiruzen informed them with a smile.

To say the team was happy would be like saying the sun's kinda hot.

"Send Tazuna in!" Hiruzen bellowed and a grey haired man walked in how reeked of sake.

"What's zhis.. a mashed brat _Hick _... and twooooo... little _Hick_ girls... I fought I paid for ninnja." the man said clearly drunk.

"What's the mission then OLD MAN." Naruto said dryly while holding the "little girls" back.

"Protect ME _Hick_.. whisht I build da bridge in waaave." the old man told them whilst he swayed from side to side.

"Who do we need to protect you from?" Asuma asked this time.

"Band its. _Hick_" the old man said this time falling to the ground.

Naruto took a step back and held his nose "Och that stinks."

The girls sniffed the air around Tazuna and done what Naruto had. Tazuna sniffed himself then nodded accepting that he smelt quite bad.

"Does anyone know any water jutsu's to clean him up?" Naruto asked the occupants of the room.

"I know some but I wont do as you ask Naruto." Hiruzen chimed in but only got a glare from Naruto.

"Okay we will meet by the gates and be ready to leave for the Land Of Waves. Dismissed." Asuma said as they all carefully walked around Tazuna.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entered a few shops he had been training with Cat in Kenjutsu but she always brought one for him. He had decided to get one that suited him and felt right in his hands.

Naruto was now entering his third shop in order to find a sword that would be of use to him. All the owners wanted to give him lousy sticks- in his opinion. This was the last shop in Konoha and Naruto was betting on there being at least one he could wield.

Entering the shop a small chime rang out to alert staff they had a customer. Naruto viewed all the different swords that were available to buy. Most were basic katana and short swords. Naruto didn't mind using a katana but it just never felt right. Cat had told him it was due to his unnatural strength that it felt odd using the light blade.

It was true during spars he sometimes forgot he had something in his hands and ended up punching her and breaking parts of her mask. From what Naruto saw of her face she looked cute.

Naruto then noticed something right at the back of the store quickly he made his way to what had grabbed his attention. A bastard sword. Naruto looked at the blade carefully only to realise it was a fake. The owner was shocked to hear that and informed Naruto that his supplier would get an ear full. He then gave Naruto a voucher for fifty percent off his next purchase as a thanks. Naruto nodded at the man's thanks and left the store quite saddened that he couldn't find what he had sought for.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving back at the house the same vibe was lingering in the air but there was a new smell on top of it. It smelt like pain.

Naruto sighed and announced he was home. No reply. Naruto decided to leave a note saying that he was going on a C-rank tomorrow and not to worry about him.

Naruto then headed out as he couldn't smell Anko's sent in the house. There was two places she could go to get away from things the dango store and training grounds forty-four.

Naruto first arrived at the dango store and walked in. He looked around not seeing the purple haired Jōnin. Sighing he made his way over to the counter and asked for a lot of chocolate dango to go.

"Girl troubles?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Something like that I guess." Naruto told her while he ran a hand through his hair.

'She must be a great girlfriend for him to come out and get so many dango for her. Especially at this hour.' She thought to herself.

"They'll be ready soon dear." she told him. Naruto nodded in his thanks.

Once the dango were made the woman gave him a rather large box. "There's thirty in there but I'll only charge you for twenty." She said it with a smile that warmed Naruto's heart a little. He paid the lady then left and headed straight for training ground forty four.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had finally arrived and looked about for Anko. After five minutes it paid off.

"I've found you!" Naruto shouted up to the purple haired woman who looked very dejected.

Anko just glanced a look over to the new arrival. "Hey Naruto, What's up?" she said happily but her features didn't convey her words.

"Please stop bullshitting me Anko. What's wrong?" Naruto retorted as he appeared in front of her and stared into her light brown eyes.

Sighing she looked at the boy in front of her and say the compassion in his eye. Before she said anything she reached over and lifted his headband off of his eye. His sharingan eye.

Naruto then done something that shocked Anko he pulled down his mask and showed her his thin, strong, whiskered face. Anko reached out and traced his whiskers with her fingers. Naruto just smiled and let her do it. It was oddly comforting feeling her run her fingers across his whiskers. It was the reason he wore the mask- to hide those whiskers.

"I got you dango. It's your favourite chocolate." Naruto told her. Anko made to grab the box but Naruto put it behind and waited for Anko to tell him what was wrong.

Anko could see it in Naruto's eyes the understanding, the wanting to understand. Naruto always wormed his way into her safe spot. She loved that he could do that so easily and then those eyes she knew he would make someone very special one day.

"Me and Kakashi have been fighting." she said quietly. Naruto offered her a hug and she took it and tried to hold back the tears. She was loosing until Naruto done what he did best. Make her laugh.

"Usually if I got in between you and dango I'd be dead." Naruto whispered in her ear. Anko just laughed as Naruto brought the dango box round and opened it.

Anko smiled at Naruto 'He diffidently is something else. Trying to comfort me and making me feel so secure...secure.' Anko thought to herself.

Naruto smiled back and held up a dango and handed it over to Anko. There hands touched, Naruto blushed heavily and looked away into the distance. 'What am I doing? This is Anko I'm thinking about I shouldn't be feeling what I do.' Naruto looked back and smiled seeing Anko chewing on her favourite treat. 'Wonder if I should tell her that I can make dango now...Nope she would tie me up and force me to make them.' Naruto laughed a little and smile some more.

"How are you feeling now?" Naruto asked Anko while he rubbed his neck.

"Better thanks Naruto. You know Kakashi wouldn't do something like this for me..." Anko trailed off and looked down at the ground below them.

"Then Kakashi is a baka he doesn't know what he has." Naruto thought aloud then clasped a hand on his mouth as Anko's head snapped to face him.

"Say that again." Anko glared at the blonde in front of her.

"Kakashi is a baka and he doesn't know what he has." Naruto repeated with a pang of sadness as he turned and sat facing to forest.

Anko sat her dango back into the box and wrapped her arms around the boy in front of her. Resting her head on his shoulder Anko sighed. "My life changed after that day I met you Naruto. You shocked the Hokage so much when you tried to say my name." Anko shifted closer to Naruto as he wrapped an arm around her.

"You are so special to me Naruto I never noticed it until now." Anko continued before she planted a kiss on his exposed cheek. Naruto just turned round and stared at her. The thing on her neck caught his attention. He knew what it was, what it could do, how much pain it caused her.

"Anko you mean the world to me and I will do whatever I can to make sure that you are not sad ever again." Naruto told Anko with confidence he then lent in and kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Why did you choose me Naruto? Out of everyone why me?" Anko asked not looking into Naruto's eyes she wasn't sure what she'd do if she did.

"Let's just say your beauty caught my eye." Naruto said as he lifted her chin to face him.

Anko smiled back. The two sat in silence the only sounds breaking it was their breathing and the occasional munch of dango.

'Lady killer.' Anko thought to herself as she held Naruto closer.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day came and team ten was waiting at the gates of the village for one person to appear. Naruto.

"Is he always this late?" Asuma asked the girls they shook their heads in answer to his question.

"Can't we leave damn it. I need to get back." Tazuna announced.

"Be quiet old man if Naruto's not here it's for a good reason!" Sakura shouted back which surprised everyone including herself.

They waited two more minutes. Kakashi and Anko had turned up to see Naruto off. Alas he still hadn't showed.

The sound of footsteps could be heard rushing towards them at speed. The sound belonged to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto good luck on your mission." Kakashi told the boy.

"Come back safe ya hear or else Kakashi will be in deep shit!" Anko said with an evil smile. 'He'll just be in more.'

Naruto turned to face them before removing his coat. "Naruto no I.." Anko started fear and pain resonating in her voice.

"Anko you have it all wrong. Keep it safe I'll come back for it. You can believe that." Naruto said as he hugged her.

Anko didn't want to let go but she knew she had to. Naruto handed a scroll to Kakashi "This is for your eye seeing as it drains you of chakra this is a seal I came up with. It's a reducer seal. Get someone you trust to put that on your eye and you should be able to use it with no pain." Kakashi stuck out his hand and Naruto shook it.

"Thank you Naruto."

"Naruto we need to go...NOW!" Asuma yelled as the team walked on. Naruto ran after them but still managed to wave back at the two he left behind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After a few miles of walking the group came across a puddle and slowed. They all drew their weapons slowly in preparation for what was about to happen.

-Mini Flashback-

"Sensei you told me to tell you if I found anything well there's something ahead I'm getting two chakra signals I'd say low Jōnin or high Chūnin." Ino informed Asuma.

"Tell me when we get close. Everyone ready yourselves for combat if it's chakra Ino sensed we need to be careful don't hesitate because they won't. They will kill you." Asuma told everyone.

"Hai sensei!" everyone replied. Tazuna went a little pale.

-Mini Flashback Over-

Sakura readied herself as chakra came to her fists. Ino flew through the hand signs for Earth style: Double Suicide Decapitation. Naruto called on his Inferno Armour. Asuma flicked out his chakra blades and charged them with wind chakra.

The two missing-nin were in mid air when they saw that their ambush had failed. Judging by the group they could tell they were going to die but they wanted to make sure their target came with them.

Naruto and Sakura dashed at the two missing-nin. Sakura landed her blow on the chain which snapped like a toothpick. Naruto grabbed one ninja by the throat and crushed it. The man died instantly. His corpse however stank of burning flesh.

The other ninja had a clear path to the target but stopped when the Jōnin jumped in the way. Before he knew what happened the Jōnin was towering above him. He tried desperately to move but he couldn't he was stuck in the ground.

"Well done Ino." Naruto cried out as he took note of her handy work.

"The Demon Brothers huh? You both have quite a bit on your heads." Naruto said as he squatted down to see their captive.

"Tazuna you have a lot of explaining to do. Why are the Demon Brothers after you?!" Asuma yelled.

Tazuna was clearly frightened so he told them all about Gatō and how he was single-handedly destroying his town and that the bridge was the only way to save them.

Naruto had enough and was angry. Naruto stormed over to the man who was still trapped in the ground. "You and me are going to have a nice long chat OKAY." Naruto said in a very creepy way.

"What can you do boy against a demon like me?" the brother spat out.

A orange tail grew out of Naruto's lower back and dove into the ground. The ninja cried out in agony and was ripped right out of the ground. The tail had passed straight through the man's abdomen and out the other side. It quickly coiled around him as Naruto walked into the tree line.

Screams could be heard for miles from the place when Naruto was getting his information. He made a note to thank Ibiki when he got back to Konoha.

Naruto returned with no body, but a scroll. He tossed it to Asuma who had stored the other body in one of his own.

"I know what's happening and where Gatō's base is. It's on the way to wave we can take him out on route could save us time in the long run." Naruto told the group. Naruto chose not to tell them of the water jutsu scroll that the missing-nin had on him.

The girls had only now realised that Naruto wore a see through mesh top which showed of his many muscles and abs which was usually covered by his coat. Blushing they turned away.

"Fine Naruto could you manage that after we get to wave. It's so you know where to return to." Naruto nodded. "Okay this is now been up graded to at least a B-rank mission. Be careful." Asuma announced.

"Hai." came the response from his students.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Near there crossing point Naruto threw a kunai into the forest and stared hard. Ino quickly sensed for a presence. It was a small rabbit but there were traces of chakra that were vanishing fast.

Ino nodded and everyone readied up.

"Get down!" Asuma yelled as he forced Tazuna to the ground. A large blade flew over head and embedded itself in a tree.

"Well what do we have here?" the voice called out from above.

All eyes darted to where it came from. A man was standing on the blade. He was lean and bandaged.

"Zabuza." Naruto and Asuma said at once.

"Oh even the kid knows who I am good. I'm surprised to see you Asuma. The man that made thirty five mill in the black market." Naruto whistled at the number.

"I take it your here for him?" Naruto said pointing behind himself to Tazuna. Zabuza nodded.

He descended quickly bringing the blade with him as he charged the group. They were ready.

Naruto activated his Inferno Armour and charged at Zabuza. Fist and sword collided but neither gave way.

'How's this brat so strong?' Zabuza thought as he got pushed back. A blow to the gut sent him flying back. He fell into the water that was nearby. He still wasn't safe. Asuma came at Zabuza this time sending wind blades straight for the man's head. Zabuza dived under the water to avoid the attacks. The blonde was in front of him doing the same. Zabuza just managed to get his sword between him and the attack before it stuck. The force sent him out of the water and straight into Asuma who was waiting.

Asuma was ready to land the killing blow when two objects punctured Zabuza's neck. He fell and began to float on the waters surface face down.

Naruto and Asuma dragged the corpse ashore where a hunter was waiting for them. Naruto took a quick sniff this was a trap. Naruto tackled the hunter with kunai against throat, his body on theirs.

"State yourself." Naruto commanded.

"I'm Haku I've been following Zabuza for some time now thank you for distracting him while I could kill him. If you don't mind could you get off me." The hunter informed him.

Naruto sniffed again. "Try telling me the truth what are you REALLY." Naruto commanded again.

'No one has seen through this before.' Haku thought.

"And while your at it state your gender I can't tell." Naruto continued in the same tone as before.

"Fine you will no doubt kill me any way." Haku said. Naruto got off of Haku but kept his kunai where it was. "My name is Haku I'm a tool to be used by Zabuza after he picked me up off of the streets. I don't know why he done it but I'm thankful he did. I play the role of a hunter ninja who has been tracking Zabuza if it appears he's about to die then I do what I done earlier. We are currently working for Gatō and our objective is to stop the bridge builder before he can complete it. I'm a girl." she explained everything she knew to the group and prepared herself for death.

"What do you think of Zabuza?" Naruto asked as he removed his kunai.

"What do you mean?" Haku answered.

"It's a straight forward question." Naruto said dryly.

"I think he can be rough but also kind. Harsh but caring. Mean but pleasant. He-" Haku began but was cut off by Naruto.

"Do you think of him as family?" Naruto interjected.

Haku was silent as she stared at Zabuza's body. "Yes." she whispered.

Naruto nodded. "Hey Asuma if we can convince them not to work for Gatō that would mean that we don't have to kill them. They could be useful allies."

Asuma nodded he couldn't argue with Naruto there having an Ex-Swordsman Of The Mist as an ally would help greatly in taking down Gatō. "It's up to them Naruto. We can't force them to do it." Asuma replied.

"If we let you live and you take Zabuza tell him what we told you. I should be going to pay the base a visit if I see you there I want the answer then okay?" Naruto asked Haku hand outstretched. Haku took it and nodded.

The rest of the journey was rather boring however Ino kept watch while they crossed in the boat.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at Tazuna's house which was in the middle of no-where. They hadn't noticed but during the fight somehow Asuma got cut in the side. 'Must have been when I was about to kill Zabuza he let go of his sword and the momentum must have cut me. Damn I should have watched what was happening around me.' Asuma slated himself.

Tazuna opened the door and helped Asuma in and up the stairs to the spare room. Coming back down he was greeted by his daughter {}. Tazuna then introduced the Genin and told her about the Jōnin upstairs.

Naruto made his way to a side room and started unsealing documents and scrolls for something to do after all he asked the Hokage himself for these specific documents.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The day became the next as Naruto sat in the side room working away checking everything three times to make sure he had it right before taking the next step. He was glad he had his Shadow Clones helping him as well as Kurama in his human form.

Breakfast was called so he re-sealed everything then Kurama dismissed himself and apologised for not being able to help more.

The breakfast was nice but the sombre atmosphere killed it. Asuma was up and about and once seeing him Tazuna's daughter blushed heavily and began flirting with him. "He's taken." Naruto informs her and her face drops.

"Sensei I'm going to check out the base today." Naruto told Asuma before heading out of the door.

"Good luck!" Asuma shouts after him but Naruto barely hears it as he runs full tilt towards the coordinates he was given by the Demon Brother.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Now for the thanks to the new comers for the story. Trucina, pengy6411, Tikeni and wmontrez have followed the story. Thank you. wmontrez, Tikeni, pengy6411 and Trucina have added it to their favourites list. Thank you.

Now a word of warning to everyone that's reading this you all might hate me in a coming chapter because of what I have planned. So I'm sorry. Don't hurt me *****Runs Away*.


	8. Chapter 8

Regrets

Warning this is the chapter I mentioned that y'all might hate me fore.

******Kurama talking**

___sounds_

'thoughts'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Team ten hadn't heard from Naruto in six days since he left to go and find the base that Gatō was supposed to reside in.

"I wonder if Naruto is okay?" Sakura thought aloud. Everyone was the same. Even the clone Naruto left behind to carry on with the work he was doing didn't know what his original was up to.

The atmosphere was heavy and depressing. The bridge was nearing completion but the builders were still jumpy to every sound that they heard. It was saddening to see what had happened to the once prosperous town. Food was now rotting and people were forced to eat it because there was nothing left and thanks to Gatō's ships the fish had been driven away.

The girls trained harder than ever to prove to Asuma and themselves that they wouldn't get left behind like they did when Zabuza had appeared. They had just frozen and were amazed by how Naruto and Asuma could take on the killer. They now could see just how hard Naruto worked when he stopped the oncoming blade with his fist AND threw the man back.

The girls were currently meditating on the waters surface making sure that they could, if needed, fight on the water. Their meditation however was interrupted by a very loud noise.

"ARRRRRGH" The screaming seemed to be approaching rapidly and what ever it was it was destroying the landscape behind it.

After a minute the source of the screaming collided with the water that the girls were standing on. As they were only learning the technique they sank under the surface due to the onslaught of waves that were underneath their feet.

"GOD DAMN SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT LIED" The voice bellowed before destroying more scenery with a very high level water jutsu "WATER STYLE: EXPLODING WATER COLLIDING WAVE!" A massive wave shot from the man's mouth flattening the area in front of them. The girls gawked at the strength of the jutsu only to begin choking on the water that they were still in.

Both girls spluttered as they came to the surface for air. Ino had turned round to see if her thoughts were right and they were. Standing before them was the most known blonde haired ninja in Konoha for his pranks that no one could pin on him. Naruto. A pissed off Naruto.

"What the hell was that Naruto!" Ino demanded as the boy stiffened at the sound of his name.

Naruto seemed to pull his headband back down and his mask back up before turning to the girls. "H..Hey I didn't see you guys there were where you?" Naruto asked sheepishly knowing that one wrong move and he would be in pain. A lot of it.

"You don't even send a clone to tell us how you are we were worried stiff you ASS!" Sakura yelled as she ran at Naruto. Thankfully for Naruto Sakura wasn't thinking straight when she rushed him so he easily evaded all he attacks before pulling her into a hug. This caught the pink haired girl off guard as she felt his arms around her. Hearing his beating heart Sakura couldn't help but cry into Naruto's meshed chest.

"I..I was so worried about you." Sakura mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"It's okay I'm back and I wasn't hurt..." Naruto trailed off as he felt the hate rising from Ino so he released Sakura from the hug and walked over to Ino who threw a punch at his head. He caught the attack rather easily and while holding her fist Naruto pulled her into a hug as she began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours past before the trio returned back to Tazuna's home. Naruto was greeted by Tsunami with a series of hugs and some kisses on his exposed skin.

"Hey Naruto how did the base go?" Asuma asked the blonde.

Naruto couldn't answer the Jōnin with words so he just shook his head as he made his way into the side room to check on how his Clone was doing.

As Naruto entered the side room the Clone just nodded then dispelled. Naruto smiled at the memories that came back the clone had succeed in completing what he had started and what he promised the Hokage what he could do.

Naruto sat in the room for a while reading over the notes the Clone had made. He was ecstatic with what the Clone had achieved.

Naruto returned to the living room after sealing all the documents into the seals that were on his arms.

When Naruto sat down Tsunami served dinner which was delicious after eating anything that passed by him anything would be.

"Why are you doing this your all going to die!" cried the kid from the other side of the table. Everyone tried to ignore the boy apparently he done it every night so far that they had been staying there.

"So you think we're going to die?" Naruto asked plainly without looking up.

"Yeah everyone that goes against him dies he's a monster!" The kid yelled out again.

"INARI that's enough." Tazuna shouted back.

"Monster... He's not a monster a monster is someone who gets their legs and arms broken and heals in half a day. A monster is someone who's skull gets smashed and heals in a day. A monster is someone who can't die no matter how much blood they lose through cuts and wounds from bladed objects when you are five years old." Naruto got up as tails began to grow out of his lower back "A monster doesn't send others after you. A monster comes and makes sure they do what they wanted to do." The ninth tail slowly reaches Inari "A monster is someone you would never suspect and would rip you to shreds without batting an eyelid..." Inari begins to cry as the other tails start to move towards him.

"NARUTO THAT'S ENOUGH!" Asuma bellows snapping Naruto out of his trance. The blonde looks at the sobbing child below him and turns to leave.

"Naruto apologise for what you-" Sakura was cut short by Asuma shoving his hand over her mouth and shaking his head.

"I'm going on first watch." Naruto tells everyone just before he closes the door.

After Naruto is gone Sakura and Ino look at Asuma in a hard stare. "You could have stopped him earlier look at what he done to Inari-san. I know what he said was a lie Naruto's to strong to let that happen to him." Sakura announces with Ino backing her up with a nod.

Everyone looks from the girls to Asuma waiting for what the Jōnin has to say. Asuma sighs looking down to the ground. "Everything Naruto said was true you two should know after all he did tell you what he has to shoulder. But think about this Naruto could have stopped the villagers but what would that do. They would go to the Hokage and he would have to punish Naruto but if he continued to do it he would be left with two choices..." Asuma trails off looking very sad as he spoke.

The girls look at each other trying to think of what Naruto burdens to make everyone hate him. They couldn't think of anything.

"What does Naruto-san burden that makes everyone hate him so much and what would the choices be?" Inari asks after finishing his tears.

Asuma sighs again "Naruto is the jailer for one of the powerful demons in existence. The Kyuubi. As for the choices ... Naruto would be executed publicly or banished from the village for life and if he ever returned he would be killed on the spot but if he made it out he would be an S-class criminal just because of who he is."

Everyone is shocked at what Asuma tells them none of them ever thought that the blonde would have went through such hardships and pain to get to where he was now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Naruto woke up in a clearing after blowing off some steam after his outburst.

"Damn I went a bit overboard last night." Naruto said while rubbing his eye.

"I'll say look around you destroyed the place." came a voice that was strangely familiar.

Naruto shot up and looked in the direction where the voice came from. Haku sat picking flowers not far from where he lay.

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked with a yawn.

"I'm picking flowers that can be crushed to help mend wounds. That you and your sensei gave Zabuza." Haku said dryly. Naruto just shrugged at her comment.

"If Zabuza didn't attack us we wouldn't have attacked back." Naruto stated. Haku nodded in understanding where he was coming from.

"Where is Gatō's base I went to the location the damn Demon Brother told me but there was jack all there." Naruto stated moving closer to the girl.

"The Demon Brothers have never been to the base so there is no way they would know where it is." Haku told Naruto who sighed and shook his head.

"Gatō wants us to attack the bridge tomorrow so be ready. For a fake fight of course I feel like Gatō is going to betray us." Haku said as she walk away.

"Thank you!" Naruto shouted after her. He then sprinted home to prepare for the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day came and Naruto, Asuma, Tazuna and several builders were on the bridge helping out. Sakura stayed in the village just in case anyone came by to try and get a random civilian as a hostage. Ino remained at the house in case Gatō sent some thugs after Tazuna's daughter and grandson.

Two figures walked towards them. One wearing a large sword across his back the other had senbon in between their fingers.

Naruto and Asuma turned to face the two who approached. Tazuna backed up just like the other builders.

"Ready for round two Zabuza?" Naruto called out as Asuma drew his trench knives.

"Of course I am brat and Haku has seen through that armour of yours I know it's weak spot!" Zabuza yelled as he drew his sword "Meet Kubikiribōchō and this blade will be your end boy!"

"I will take that blade with me after I kill you old man!" Naruto yelled back. Zabuza ground his teeth at being called "old man" he was only twenty six damn it!

"Okay that's it boy you are really going to die for calling me old!" Zabuza yelled out. "Water Style: Hiding In Mist." With that a thick mist rolled in covering the bridge. Naruto looked over to Asuma and they both nodded.

"Wind Style: Divine Wind!" Naruto and Asuma yelled out which created numerous small tornadoes which sucked in all the mist.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fuck you, guys." Zabuza said dryly.

"I'd rather you didn't." Naruto retorted.

Then the fighting began Naruto charged at Zabuza after drawing a kunai. Asuma charged at Haku with trench knives already charged with wind chakra.

The four of them fought it out Zabuza was silently giving Naruto pointers in Kenjutsu.

Naruto jumped back and shouted "Your good and you've made me call on this!" Naruto raised his headband and opened his left eye. Zabuza took two steps back in shock at what he saw. A sharingan.

"How do you have a sharingan brat!" Zabuza yelled out. Haku and Asuma stopped fighting and stared at Naruto. From the angle they were at they could see it clearly. The red eye with the three tomes.

'I need to have a word with him later.' Asuma thought to himself.

"You are a mini Kakashi aren't you brat!" Zabuza called out.

"I'm stronger than Kakashi Zabuza he just doesn't know it!" Naruto yelled back.

"Well well Zabuza you seem to be beaten by a kid and yours doesn't look to well off." A voice came from behind them. The four turned to see who it was that called out. There was a small standing in front of a small army of people wielding weapons.

"Gatō what are you doing here?" Zabuza shouted to the small man.

"Well I figured if you were to die then I don't need to pay you or your brat." Gatō smirked

"Haku is not some brat!" Zabuza shouted out to the little man. "Hey Naruto." Zabuza said as he turned slightly to face Naruto "If I do die you can have Kubikiribōchō I know you've been eyeing it up." Naruto nodded and Zabuza charged at the army of bodies before him.

As blade touched flesh blood and screams roared out, limbs flew from bodies swords pierced his flesh but he didn't care he wanted to hurt the small man. Badly.

Naruto, Asuma and Haku charged after Zabuza who was already slashing his way through the army of men in front of them. Zabuza was badly cut up when the three managed to slice their way into the crowd none wanting to call on jutsu in case it hit Zabuza by mistake. Naruto and his Heavy Shadow Clones were doing damage to the mob taking out a good number of them by slashing, punching or smashing their way to Zabuza's side.

Haku however had enough and called on her bloodline and created her Ice Style: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals which trapped roughly thirty men inside as she bombarded them with ice senbon killing them all by piercing various organs most died instantly however others drowned in their own blood through punctured lungs.

Asuma was using his trench knives to take out as many enemies as possible with the addition of some Taijutsu that was chakra enhanced.

Haku was five steps away from Zabuza when it happened. A swordsman managed a lucky blow slicing the throat of the Demon of the mist. Haku couldn't contain herself and cried out in pain at the sight of what had happened.

Naruto who had just killed the last of the mob that surrounded him turned at the sound of Haku crying out. He saw the body of Zabuza fall to the bridge as if the word was in slow motion.

His body moved before he could think. Legs ran straight for Zabuza. Passing his now still corpse he glanced at the dead man's eyes it was strange they seemed almost peaceful. His right hand's fingers grasped the handle of Kubikiribōchō. Drawing the blade from where it stood Naruto ran on allowing the red chakra to cover his body he wanted blood. Gatō's blood.

Bodies flew up in the air as something evil approached Gatō he could not explain it. It was just wrong. As the bodies came back down Gatō noticed that they weren't in one piece they were many small ones. He started walking back slowly fearing for his life.

The last of his guards fell before him and a boy stood there covered in this red bubbling substance. His features were different from before he looked evil his eyes were both red and slitted however his left was different from his right his left had three black bits surrounding his pupil. The base of his blonde hair had turned red.

"I..I..I can g-g-give y-you m-money." Gatō stuttered out but the boy pressed onwards. "W-wh-what do y-you w-want?" he asked again.

"I want your fucking head!" yelled the boy as his once blonde hair started to turn red as well.

"Please wa-" was all Gatō could get out before the blade that belonged to Zabuza entered and exited through his body.

Naruto bent his head as Kurama's chakra was once more sucked back inside of him.

"**That was reckless." **Kurama told Naruto from with in his own mind.

'I know but it was how Zabuza would have done it' Naruto replied as he walked back to the corpse of Zabuza.

Haku was crying over the corpse while Asuma stood as his head.

"It should have been me." Haku managed to say in between her tears. Naruto just moved in close and thrust Kubikiribōchō into the bridge before kneeling down and pulling the crying woman off of Zabuza's corpse.

"Haku listen to me." Naruto said as he wiped her eyes with his thumbs getting most of the tears away. "Does Zabuza look unhappy? Look into his eyes." Haku did as Naruto had said and stared into the eyes of the now dead ninja before them.

"He looks peaceful." Haku said weakly. Naruto nodded then held her close.

"Do you remember when he defended you when Gatō called you a brat?" Naruto asked Haku softly she nodded and Naruto could feel her do it against his chest.

"You know what that sounded like to me. It sounded like a man who found something worth protecting. That he would die to be able to protect you." Naruto said again as he now rocked back and forth with Haku still in his arms as he began to cry again.

They stayed there until Haku fell asleep. Asuma had taken Kubikiribōchō holster off of Zabuza's body and handed it to Naruto who gently put it on. He then tore Kubikiribōchō from the bridge and placed it in it's holster. Naruto carried Haku back to Tazuna's house and Asuma carried Zabuza's now lifeless body with them.

It turned out that five of the mob had made it passed them but Sakura had gotten them in a Genjutsu which made them kill each other then released it when there was one left. Sakura had just gotten over her first kill but she had to do it these people were scared shitless because of Gatō.

Ino had two people come for Tsunami and Inari she had managed to draw them away from the house then paralysed them with some senbon. She slit their throats so they had a quick death and a painless one. It was more than they deserved.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto helped build the rest of the bridge with the help of his Shadow Clones. It only took half a day to finish. The towns people were great full for everything that they did they even participated in building a grave for Zabuza who was there unsung saviour in a way.

They commemorated the bridge after team ten "The Great Konoha Bridge" they called it. Asuma would have a hard time explaining that one. Haku had joined them to go back to Konoha as she didn't have anywhere else to go. She didn't want to stay in wave because of what just happened.

The journey back was long and quiet. No one talked. The only sounds were that of breathing and footsteps. Eventually Haku told them her story about how she was almost killed for having a bloodline and how Zabuza picked her up off the streets and taught her how to fight.

Asuma had called Naruto to the side before arriving in Konoha to ask about his eye. Naruto told him it was a fake. He constructed a series of seals which gave the impression of you having a sharingan by replicating it exactly. Asuma was shocked that a thirteen year old boy had came up with such a reckless seal combination, he did however tell Naruto that it was impressive.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once arriving at Konoha Asuma let everyone go but told Haku she would need to stay with him till he got to the Hokage and explained why she was there.

Naruto ran full speed to his house he couldn't wait to see Kakashi and Anko again.

"I'm home!" Naruto yelled as he burst through the door. The atmosphere in the house was worse then it was before he left.

Naruto wandered around the house before he saw Kakashi sitting in the living room reading his book.

"Hey Kakashi what's up?" Naruto asked sensing something wasn't right.

"Oh..Hey Naruto." Kakashi said dryly as he got up.

"Kakashi what happened?" Naruto asked again.

"It's me and Anko were not together any more..." Kakashi said as he didn't look Naruto in the eye.

"What Happened?!" Naruto yelled out. Kakashi was caught off guard by this and pulled down his mask.

"She found out." Kakashi said quietly.

"Found out what?" Naruto asked as he pulled down his own mask and glared at the man before him.

"I saw someone else..I-" Kakashi didn't continue the sentence because he felt something hit him square in the jaw sending him through the wall into the kitchen.

"I can't believe you." Naruto said as he walked through the hole Kakashi had made. "WHY?!" Naruto yelled at the Jōnin.

"I was drunk it wasn't meant to happen!" Kakashi yelled back.

"But it did." Naruto said flatly as he tore off his mask. "Goodbye Kakashi." Naruto said as he walked out of the kitchen and then out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sent a Shadow Clone to check if Anko was at the training grounds while he ran to the dango shop.

Anko wasn't at the dango store so he had the same conversation with the woman behind the counter like the one he had a fortnight ago.

The memories came back from the Clone and confirmed that Anko was there in the same spot.

Naruto ran full speed over to the training grounds hoping Anko would stay there long enough.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Boo." Naruto said as he appeared next to Anko.

Anko spun around to see Naruto sitting next to her with a giant sword on his back. She instantly noticed that Naruto no longer had his mask on. 'Has he spoke to Kakashi already?' Anko thought to herself.

"Where's your mask Naruto?" Anko asked quietly.

"Did you say something I didn't hear you?" Naruto replied. He did hear her he just never liked it when Anko was quiet it wasn't who she was.

"I said where's your mask Naruto." Anko said again but in a louder voice.

"That's more like the Anko I know. I threw it away." Naruto said as he turned to face her. "Dango?" Naruto asked as he opened the box. Anko just smiled as she took one and ate it slowly.

"I heard what happened from him." Naruto said as he stared into the Forest Of Death.

"Have you now? What did the bastard say?" Anko asked quite clearly pissed.

"He said he cheated on you when he was drunk." Naruto told her. There was a snapping noise and Naruto turned to Anko. She broke the dango stick.

"The bastard only told you half of it...he was sober when he done it." Anko said quietly as she bit into another dango.

Naruto just shimmied along the branch and wrapped an arm around Anko who looked up at the blonde and noticed that he wasn't completely blonde any more his roots were red now giving him a look that his head was on fire. Anko giggled a little.

"I missed that." Naruto said quietly as he rested his head on Anko's shoulder.

"Missed what?" Anko asked with complete curiosity.

"That laugh of yours I don't know why but I think everything will be okay when I hear it." Naruto told her as he started to eat a dango.

'He's really sweet. I missed him a lot when he was gone it felt weird when he was away.' Anko thought to herself.

"Well I missed your loudness and the occasional prank that you would pull." Anko told him as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around him.

"Nobodies like us are they?" Anko thought aloud.

"There might be somewhere. I meet Zabuza on my last mission that's where I got this from." Naruto said pointing to the blade on his back. "He had someone with him. She was call Haku she's a bit like us." Naruto continued and explained how Zabuza had picked Haku up and taught her how to fight and be a killer. She was to soft though.

"Sounds like you like her." Anko said aloud after starting a new dango.

"Nah not in the way that you're thinking someone's already snuck in there." Naruto admitted. This peaked her curiosity who was this mystery girl that he liked. Would she approve of her. What if it was a him.

"Hey get that look out of your eyes Anko." Naruto said with his near closed eye.

"Fine but you will tell me who she is...or he is." Anko vocalised and Naruto looked disgusted with the last part. 'It's a girl then.'

"Anko can I get my coat now it's getting kinda cold." Naruto told her as he began to shiver.

She didn't have his coat on her it was back at the apartment she was staying in."I don't have it with me but turn round and take off Kubikiribōchō."

Naruto done as instructed and faced away from Anko and took Kubikiribōchō off his back and placed it in front of himself. Naruto felt something warm wrap around him. He looked down to see that it was Anko's coat. Naruto glanced back to see Anko rest her head against Naruto's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Welcome back Naruto." Anko said with a smile. A true smile. They were rare to get from Anko but Naruto seemed to be the only one who got them.

"Thanks Anko." Naruto told her and lent in to kiss her cheek but Anko turned her head to get more comfy at the last second. Anko's soft pink lips touched Naruto's harder lips the two stared at each other unblinking mesmerised at what just happened. Neither one pulled away or pressed on they just sat there her soft lips against his harder ones.

Naruto pulled away first. "Ermmm that was unexpected." he announced as he turned to face away from Anko to try and hide his red face. 'My first kiss was with Anko! I will admit she is really fun to be around but arrgh I don't know what to do.' Naruto screamed inside his head.

"Yeah it was. It wasn't bad though." Anko said as she snuggled into Naruto. 'The kid wasn't bad with his first kiss could have pressed into it a bit but it was unexpected.' Anko mused to herself.

They sat in relative silence before Anko said that they should go home.

"Home?" Naruto replied.

"Yeah I have an apartment I'm renting come on." Anko then took Naruto by the hand after he equipped Kubikiribōchō again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the apartment it was small one bedroom, one bathroom. Naruto slept on the couch that night while Anko went to bed.

The next morning came and Anko was awoken by a deathly sweet smell. She seemed to float on the air as she followed the smell to the kitchen to see Naruto cooking.

"What cha making Naru?" Anko asked through a yawn.

"It's your faaaaaav...Get some clothes on!" Naruto yelled. Anko just looked down to see that she had on some underwear that didn't leave much to the imagination. Apparently it was to much for Naruto to handle as blood started to drip from his nose and his face turned crimson.

Anko just laughed and made her way back to the bedroom to get changed. She came out wearing a tight shirt and some shorts.

Naruto had just managed to stop the blood when Anko showed up again. 'At least she is dressed...kinda' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto then walked over to the table and sat down the plate of piping hot chocolate dango. Anko dug in to the meal in front of her and seemed to love it coming from the drool that came out as Naruto pulled the plate away.

"Anko I have to talk to you about something." Naruto said while scratching his head.

"If it's about the kiss it's fine although next time you kiss someone lean into it more." Anko told him.

"Okay I will. Wait that's not what I was going to talk about. It's about the curse seal." Naruto spluttered out. Anko froze and became serious.

"What about the seal?" Anko said through slitted eyes.

Naruto sighed then stared Anko straight in her chocolatey eyes. "I think I can remove it." Anko kept her straight face.

"How?" she asked with all seriousness.

"I asked the old man for all his documents on the thing and I think I know how to undo it after all I am an Uzumaki and seals were our forte." Naruto said with a smile. "The Hokage has already agreed if you want to try and get it removed."

Ten minutes of nothing passed the two just stared at each other not moving apart from the rising and falling of their chests.

"What will you need to do it?" Anko asked breaking their silence.

"All I need is a place for you to be comfortable while I work on it." Naruto said staring into her eyes.

"We can use my bed then." Anko said seductively and with a smile.

Naruto's nose started to drip with blood again. He quickly rolled up some kitchen roll and fired it up each nostril. In the bedroom Anko had removed her shirt to allow Naruto to get to the seal that took up residency on her neck.

Naruto sat beside her and began working. For Anko it felt like she was getting a wonderful massage from the kid beside her. She was enjoying every second of it. She cast a glance up at Naruto who had lifted his headband to reveal his other eye and he had his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he tried to concentrate.

An hour passed as Naruto was working on the curse seal. He summoned some Shadow Clones to wipe the sweet from his brow and bring them things to drink. Ten minutes later Naruto let out a very loud "Finished!" after that he fell on the bed.

Anko snapped her eyes open at the remark and ran to the bathroom to check her neck. It was true it was gone completely gone. She ran back to the bedroom and jumped on Naruto and hugged him tight and screamed "Thank you." before kissing him.

Naruto was taken aback the purple haired woman was on top of him kissing him deeply. He didn't know what to do does he kiss back or does he wait for Anko to realise what's happening. Naruto then remembered what Anko said earlier "next time you kiss someone lean into it more" so he done just that.

Naruto pressed up onto Anko's plump pink lips and she lent down into his hard lips. The two lay there for a while before they realised what they were doing. Anko sat up and stared an Naruto. Naruto lay there and stared up at Anko for a second before covering his eyes-badly.

Anko didn't have a shirt on so she lent over and grabbed the one she was wearing before and pulled it on.

"I...have to go." Naruto said as he got up and headed for the door but stopped in the doorway. "Anko?"

"Yes Naruto?" she replied.

"Thanks and where's my coat?" he asked with a smile. Anko smiled back at the boy and crawled over to the side of the bed and pulled out a box. She opened it slowly and pulled it out.

"Here you go." she said as she handed it over to Naruto. Naruto instantly noticed the silver trim was replaced with purple. Sighing he put it on. It felt nice and warm to wear it again. Naruto then walked to the door and stopped again. Looking back he asked "You coming or what?"

Anko just laughed as Naruto walked into the living room and picked up Kubikiribōchō and put it on. Anko quickly got dressed and walked out to meet Naruto. She wore her trench coat which had a yellow trim added to it and her usual ninja mesh with her short skirt. "Where are we going?" she asked Naruto. He just turned and smiled as he took her hand and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Let's say a big hello to the new followers they are the white bear, DeathOfAnAngel12, digimon66, Unholy Sight. The new people that favourite the story are Zeref13, digimon66, DeathOfAnAngel12 and the white bear.

And that's the chapter. So guys what did you think of it. It took a day of writing and a overheating computer to do it. So Naruto finally had his first kiss and with Anko no less and cured her of that infernal curse seal. Now I have been reading a lot of Naru/Anko as of late so I think that is what made me go this route but who knows maybe things will change (probably not) but I would love to hear you you all have to say and it's the back of one in the morning so I think I might go to sleep now. Okay this bit here is after I woke up I have to say now that I will be going back to work and college the uploads for this will slow down and damn guys and girls we have broken the two thousand mark on this story. The first chapter has nearly one thousand. Funny how this was meant to be a side one and it's now my main story on my page. I just want to say a BIG thank you to everyone who has been asking me questions about the ne.


	9. Chapter 9

Gearing up.

A big thanks to everyone that read this as we have broke the 3,000 mark Great going Thank you :). Also I have taken the position as a beta-reader for basugays Naruto story it's really good and you should check it when you can and you all would be doing me a favour by doing this thank you *Bows*. Now on with the story :).

******Kurama talking**

___sounds_

'thoughts'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pulled Anko along the streets of Konoha as they ran their coats blew out behind them. People knew of Anko but were surprised by a man leading her along the streets some women gave a happy sigh as the mostly blonde man pulled the purple haired woman along. They looked like a fascinating couple.

The man shone off his very muscular chest while the large blade stayed firm on his back. His deep blue eye ensnared all the women that gazed into it. His unmarred face captivated them even if he did have what looked like whiskers the women were entranced by his good looks. Then they saw that his headband was covering his left eye, either he was ashamed of what lay beneath or it was a fashion statement. Whatever it was created mystery and the women of Konoha wanted it solved.

Naruto and Anko had to run faster to escape the horde of women behind them but they managed to reach the Hokage tower just before the first woman's fingers touched the smooth surface of Kubikiribōchō.

After walking up the stairs the secretary was awestruck to see Naruto using the door then she saw who was next to him. 'So he's with the snake bitch still?' she thought to herself as she smiled and let them in.

"Hey Jiji it worked like I said it would!" Naruto triumphantly announced as he strode into the office.

"Is this true Anko?" Hiruzen asked her.

"It's true and Naruto just knows where to put his fingers to make me fell bliss." Anko said in her usual seductive manner pulling the boy in close while she said it. Both Naruto and Hiruzen had to cover their nose as blood came out- more for Naruto as he was the one who done it.

"W-we-well Naruto I will list this as an S-rank mission after all 'He' is an S-rank criminal." Hiruzen said just managing to compose himself long enough to get the sentence out.

"I will get you-" came a voice from a young boy who ran into the office and then fell flat on his face. Naruto, Anko and Hiruzen tried to hold back a laugh but it was failing. Badly.

"You! You tripped me up!" the boy yelled as he pointed to Naruto. Naruto twitched is visible at at the chibi who blamed him for his own damn fault.

Naruto walked over picked the brat up and threw him out the office and locked the door.

"You were saying about an S-rank?" Naruto said as he turned round to face Hiruzen who looked shocked at what he just done.

_Bang_! Everyone turned to face the door. "Someone must have thought it was open." Naruto said with a smile so devious the Hokage himself was worried for his life.

The trio just waited to see who ever was attempting to pick the lock would notice that the key was still in it. They didn't.

Sighing Naruto walked over to the door and unlocked it quietly. He then swung the door open and a Jōnin fell into the office and landed on his face.

Everyone just laughed at the sight the man had his rear high in the air while his face was buried into the wooden floor.

He quickly flipped up and scanned the room for the one who threw the child out of the office. His eyes meet him as he stood right next to him.

"You insulted the honourable grandson of the Hokage and will pay dearly for it!" he proclaimed. Naruto wasn't buying it so he walked over to the Hokage's desk and sat down in the other unoccupied seat.

"Who's this crack pot Jiji?" Naruto asked while pointing to the man in the doorway.

"That is Ebisu he's." Hiruzen stopped and lifted two fingers up with each and bent them while saying "Training" "My grandson. Although all he does is run after him." he admitted with a sigh.

Naruto summoned a Shadow Clone and nodded the clone ran off and returned about thirty seconds later with said "Honourable Grandson" under it's arm.

"I can scare him into shape." the Clone said with a feral smile.

"I don't want him scared for life!" Hiruzen bellowed at the Clone who just shrugged.

"Put the honourable Grandson down this minute!" Ebisu yelled. The Clone ignored him but still replied "Yeah, Yeah crack pot."

"So about the S-rank?" Naruto said again getting a little pissed about all the interruptions that were happening.

"Ah yes you will be paid by me for all S-rank missions that you complete and seeing as you have completed two already I think you would like paid." Hiruzen said loudly as the loud bunch at the back went mute.

"Yes I would like that however could I replace one of the payments with a new apartment seeing as me and Anko are no longer staying in the Hatake residence." Naruto said confidently.

'He refereed to Kakashi by his surname what did he do I wonder?' Hiruzen thought to himself.

"I will but first you must tell me why you are moving out of Kakashi's house." Hiruzen announced. Naruto didn't vocalise why he just sent a lot of hate when the name Kakashi was mentioned.

"On second thoughts that's none of my business." Hiruzen said as he got glares from Naruto and Anko.

The loud ones at the back then left at the feeling of fear that the two sitting ninja would kill them because they were beginning to annoy them. They did start arguing again.

"RIGHT for the fourth time S-rank how much?!" Anko yelled at Hiruzen.

"It's usually around 1,000,000 ryō." Hiruzen replied quickly.

Anko fainted there and then at the thought of Naruto raking in all that money for correcting all her masters failed experiments.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking down the street after he returned the unconscious Anko back to her apartment that they would be staying in for another few days before the Hokage could get one for them.

"Hey watch where your going!" a voice yelled out. This caught Naruto's attention and he wanted to check it out.

"Hey what are you doing to that kid?" Naruto shouted as he turned the corner to see a guy in a purple jumpsuit holding a kid up by the front of his shirt. The kid turned round to see who it was that was helping him. He wish he didn't.

"Oh it's you ya little shit busting in during my meeting with the Hokage and just because your the old man's grandson doesn't mean you can do what you like!" Naruto yelled at the kid who was put down. He chose to hide behind his previous attacker for safety as Naruto began to draw Kubikiribōchō.

"Oh hell no you are not hiding behind me." the jumpsuit guy said as he moved aside. The kid bolted as soon as he did that.

"You guys are Suna ninja right? What are you doing in Konoha?" Naruto asked the two before him.

"We're here for the Chūnin exams if this idiot doesn't get us kicked out!" the blonde haired girl said hitting the jumpsuit guy in the head.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it's nice to meet you but could you tell your team mate who's in the tree that no matter how hard he stares he won't see through my headband." Naruto said as he looked up at the tree.

"I'm Temari this idiot with the make up on is Kankurō and the one in the tree is Gaara." the blonde haired girl introduced them all.

"It's war paint not make up!" Kankurō shouted at Temari. Naruto walked over and sniffed the boy's face.

"Sorry dude that's make up." Naruto said with a smile.

"OH and how would you know." Kankurō retorted.

"The nose knows just like tree sitter is a Jinchūriki." Naruto said flatly.

Gaara landed next to the others as sand started to gather around Naruto.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Naruto said calmly as he tapped his foot off the ground. Gaara's sand kept advancing. Temari looked from Gaara to Naruto with fear in her eyes.

"Chains." Naruto muttered.

Chains then shot out of the ground and wrapped around Gaara tying his arms to his body.

"Told you not to." Naruto said as he advanced towards the now bound Gaara. Naruto withdrew Kubikiribōchō and cut the boy's shirt just at his stomach.

"Fuck man who ever done your seal was either shit faced or nearly dead!" Naruto thought aloud.

The other sand ninja wanted to help Gaara but they were scared. Gaara's own eyes were wide seeing the boy approach him with no fear what so ever he knew he was a Jinchūriki but he stood before him staring at his seal.

Naruto looked at the two Suna ninja beside him. "If you like I can fix his seal." Naruto said with a smile.

"Why would you help a Jinchūriki you know the damage that they can do don't you." Kankurō said aloud but got hit in the back of the head by Temari which knocked Kankurō out. "Why would you help?" she asked.

"Because I know what it's like." Naruto said looking up from the seal and straight into Gaara's eyes. "So do you want me to fix it?" he asked looking at Temari then to Gaara. Gaara didn't do anything bar show hate in his eyes. Temari however nodded.

Chakra then came to Naruto's fingertips and he began work on the shit seal. The only thing it done was hold Shukaku who according to Kurama was **" A self centred little shit."**

Five minutes passed and Naruto had finished he didn't need both eyes for the sever upgrade to the seal.

Gaara had passed out. "Oh god he's going to go berserk and kill everyone!" Temari cried out Kankurō who woke up fainted hearing his sister cry out.

"Don't worry he won't. I've made it almost identical to my seal now so you won't have any trouble with him. At least not more than normal." Naruto said as he was about to leave them behind.

"Naruto, right, I just wanted to say thank you for doing that I mean you could have just left but you didn't. Thank you." Temari said with a bow.

"You know your too cute to cry like that." Naruto said as he wiped the tears from Temari's eyes. Temari didn't even know she was crying but she liked it that Naruto took an interest in her and not her relation to Gaara.

"Tell jumpsuit to buy war paint this time and not make up. He doesn't look that intimidating wearing make up." Naruto said as he stared back at an unconscious Kankurō.

"I will Naruto. Ja mata ne (see you later)." Temari said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrived at the usual training ground and was the last to turn up.

"Finally Naruto your here I take it the meeting with the Hokage went well?" Asuma asked the now present, mostly, blonde squad member but as he turned to face him the cigarette fell from his mouth. The girls turned to see Naruto who wasn't wearing his mask and they had one thought on their minds 'CUTIE!'.

"...Mask?" Asuma asked after returning to a kind of normal state.

"Oh I got rid of it don't ask." Naruto replied to the open mouthed team that stood before him. "So what are we doing today sensei?"

"Oh right in a week I want you to take these forums to the academy room 301. I have entered you all in for the Chūnin exams because I think you are ready for it." Asuma said with a smile as he handed out the forums.

Naruto stared at the forum then at Asuma and smiled. "What's the pot at now?" Naruto asked innocently.

"What? How..." Asuma asked before remembering he stayed with Jōnin. "20,000 ryō." Asuma told them with a sad looked in his face and in his voice.

"Four way split and you have a deal that none of us will fail!" Naruto smiled deviously. Both girls faces light up at the idea of 5,000 ryō for passing no way they would pass that up.

Asuma let Naruto go home but wanted to train the girls more. The difference between Naruto and the girls was roughly a high Jōnin skills and Naruto was learning more with each day thanks to the training in Kenjutsu with the Cat masked ANBU. Kubikiribōchō now felt completely weightless as Naruto swung it around. His style appeared random as hell to anyone who didn't know him but to those that did it was insane.

He could twist his body and release it to increase the force of his hits. His acrobatics were insane using minimal movements to evade and escape only to counter with extreme force that could shatter a boulder. Gai wasn't happy when his training boulder was smashed. Naruto was very grateful for all the evasion training Anko gave him while he was younger.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm back!" Naruto announced as he walked into the apartment. It was quiet so Naruto decide to take off Kubikiribōchō and sit on the couch. Pulling out a blank scroll Naruto thought up an idea to help with his current predicament. He was struggling with getting Kubikiribōchō in and out of it's holster that was underneath his trench coat.

Naruto thought of a simple yet effective transfer seal. One that would swap out his coat for Kubikiribōchō at a moments notice. He had managed to complete the seal and it was only a D-rank seal at a guess. Naruto placed the receptor seals on his coat and Kubikiribōchō to be able to swap them out all he needed was someone to place the seal on his back.

One person came to Naruto's mind. Anko.

_Yawn. _Came from the side as Anko trotted through wearing her usual attire.

"Hey sleepy." Naruto said softly as he walked over to Anko with a smile on his face.

"Hey Naru how are you?" Anko asked still in a sleepy state.

"I'm okay but I have two questions for you if you'll hear them out." Naruto said shyly.

"Shoot." Anko said in turn as she walked to the fridge to see what food was available.

"First one is can you transfer a seal onto my back don't worry it's a D-class seal nothing dangerous." Naruto said with a defeated tone in his voice.

"Sure what's the other one?" Anko asked popping her head out of the fridge to reply before returning it to rummage some more.

"Well...w-w-would you like to be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked quietly. Anko popped her head back up and the dango stick in her mouth fell out.

"What did you just say?" Anko asked wide eyed at what she had just heard.

"I asked if you would be my girlfriend." Naruto said with his face slowly turning red due to the embarrassment of Anko's reactions.

"I can't believe you are asking me this Naruto." Anko said with shock written all over her face. "But yes I will be." Anko's face turning from shock to happiness. Anko slammed the fridge door shut and jumped at Naruto. The pair fell to the floor, Anko stroking Naruto's whiskers as the pair's lips connected as they lay on the ground fingers running through each others hair.

"I take it we're dating now?" Naruto asked just in time before he was pulled into a long embracing kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Anko said in a sultry voice. Naruto nodded.

"Before we go any further could you place the seal on me?" Naruto asked in a pleading voice.

"Fine turn round and take your coat and shirt off." Anko said wearily.

Naruto did and as Anko was applying the seal Naruto was in heaven Anko's slender yet strong fingertips caressed his muscular back. Naruto turned his head to face Anko and smiled at the woman behind him.

Anko looked up and smiled in return before leaning forward and placing her lips delicately against her own. "Done." Anko mentioned quietly.

"But we have only just began." Naruto whispered into her ear before turning Anko pulling Anko into a close hug. The two began to kiss passionately. They never noticed the sound of their door opening.

_Splutter_! This foreign noise broke the two apart as they glanced over to see something white standing in the doorway to the living room. As they turned their heads up to look at the figures face theirs matched the shock on his. The Hokage was standing there watching them kiss.

"I'll come back later." Hiruzen said as he turned to leave. Naruto and Anko glanced at each other before darting to the doorway and yanking the Hokage back into the apartment.

"Why are you here?" Anko glared at the Hokage who was thrown into the couch.

"I was here to talk about matters that maybe Naruto shouldn't hear." Hiruzen said glancing at the shirtless boy.

"Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Naruto!" Anko said glaring at the now trapped man.

"Fine then. I want you to be the proctor for the second exam now as Ibiki is taking care of the first one with that 'test' of his." Hiruzen said staring straight into Anko's eyes.

'I'll pay Ibiki a visit then' Naruto thought to himself while keeping a straight. "I'm off to Ichiraku's for some ramen and to get out while you talk about this stuff." Naruto said as he got up. Walking to the door Naruto stored Kubikiribōchō into the seal and wore his coat leaving his mesh shirt behind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan my usual please." Naruto said as he walked in.

"Okay Naaaruto..." Ayame froze as she turned around to see a half naked Naruto walk into the stall. "Oh! My! God! Naruto is that you?!" she screamed.

"Yes it's me, arrgh my ears." Naruto said in a quiet, pained voice as he clutched his ears.

"You are so hot!" Ayame yelled again as she began to drool.

"Ayame-chan your drooling." Naruto told her before he dug into his first bowl of ramen.

"Want to go out with me?" Ayame pleaded just as Naruto was starting his second bowl. God knows where the ramen goes that quickly?

"I'm taken. Sorry Ayame-chan." Naruto said as he inhaled the ramen.

"Where is the bitch I want to know." Ayame said with anger ringing in her voice.

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of the ramen bowl. "Take it back Ayame." Naruto said plainly with a touch of fear.

"Fuck no I want to see the bitch that took you from me!" Ayame was yelling by this point. Naruto had sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

"Who's a bitch?" came a very familiar voice. Naruto began writing a will just in case things went pair shaped.

"Naruto's girlfriend is and when I find her!" Ayame yelled completely managing to piss Anko off in one swoop.

"Hey old man, leg it!" Yelled Naruto as he and Teuchi ran very fast and far from the stand as it somehow disappeared into the distance. For a civilian Teuchi-san could RUN. Hell he was keeping up with Naruto although fear and desperation took hold of the man and he didn't want to die.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Asuma asked the very scared looking blonde.

"Anko...girlfriend...lost...angry...ramen...gone" Naruto panted out as put his hands on his knees to support himself.

"Wow slow down." Asuma said resting a hand on his student's shoulder.

After a few lengthy breaths Naruto stood upright and breathed out. "I asked Anko to be my girlfriend, she said yes. Hokage needed to talk to her about Chūnin exam stuff so I went to get ramen. Ayame called my girlfriend a bitch and well... she showed up..." Naruto summarised.

"One well done. Two leave and don't drag me into this." Asuma said with worry as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Fuck you sensei!" Naruto yelled a bit to loud as it gave off where he was so he quickly flashed back to the apartment and hid from a furious Anko.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The night before the day of the Chūnin exam Naruto decided to 'visit' Ibiki and 'unfortunately' he was out so Naruto being a sneaky bastard copied all the answers for the test and slid them into his Hitai-ate (headband) before leaving through the window.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the first exam Naruto couldn't contain himself, his forum was signed and ready to be handed in. The only thing he needed was his team mates to show.

Naruto had to wait nearly twenty minutes before they showed up but when they did they looked nothing like they used to.

They both had shortened hair. Tactful as they wouldn't get their hair grabbed. Ino had a slim looking dark shirt while she wore a pair of black under shorts and a combat skirt, she wasn't giving up all her female traits by the looks of it. Sakura however got rid of that awful pink dress thing she wore, how she could move about in it Naruto never knew. Sakura had a similar attire but chose to have a combat shirt as well as her combat skirt.

"Finally I've been waiting for ages." An annoyed Naruto said as he rolled his eye.

As they climbed the stairs to the room 301 the girls were about to proceed seeing the start of the 300 numbers on the doors in front of them. Both girls felt something on their shoulders and spun around. It was Naruto and he was staring at them hard.

"What is it Naruto?" Ino asked the only male Genin of their team but Naruto didn't respond with words instead he motioned with his eye to the stairs. The girls then walked over and looked down they were on the first floor yet the numbers said 3.

"Genjutsu?" Sakura said very quietly and Naruto nodded Ino hit herself for being so stupid it was a ninja test of course they were going to test them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They had reached room 301-the real one- in no time thanks to Naruto making them pay attention to their surroundings.

They walked into the room and quickly headed to the left side after seeing others from their class. They were all shocked at the 'new' team ten. One unmasked, slightly red headed, blonde male and two very different girls who didn't even pass if it wasn't for the boy in between the two girls.

"Naruto." Shino said with a nod.

"Hey Shino got any new bugs for your hive?" Naruto asked without thinking it, was what they talked about most.

"Yes." Shino replied.

'He's still the same.' Naruto thought to himself.

"What are you doing here?!" came a loud annoying voice.

'Shit "he's" here.' Naruto sighed and turned to face the loud mouth. Funny how he was only loud to him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked the Uchiha.

Before Sasuke could answer someone ran over and clasped a hand over Sasuke's mouth. "Shh your to loud and attracting to much attention." The specks wearing Konoha ninja said.

"I've been in these a few times so I can help you out if you like, with my ninja info cards, after all we are from the same village. Oh I'm Kabuto Yakushi it's nice to meet you all." Specks said with a small bow.

"Okay Naruto Uzumaki, what have you got on him?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay Naruto Uzumaki." Kabuto flipped the top card over and channelled some chakra into the card. Stats and a photo showed up. "Okay Naruto Uzumaki, orphan, no family."

"Thanks for reminding me." Naruto said flatly.

"Sorry. Ermm team ten team mates are Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Taijutsu: unknown, chakra levels: Off the charts. Genjutsu: High Jōnin. Ninjutsu: unknown." Kabuto looked up and stared at the blonde mouth open. "Impossible my cards should know everything nothing should be unknown" he said aloud this got a whistle from Kiba. "Missions. Two S-ranks, One A-rank, Four C-ranks and wait that cant be!" Kabuto looked at the blonde who nodded. " Over a thousand D-rank missions and climbing and one unranked mission." Kabuto said with amazement.

'This guy smells like Orochimaru.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Alright kiddies I'll be your Proctor for the first exam now FOLLOW ME!" Ibiki shouted as soon as he arrived in the room.

Everyone sat in their appointed seats as Ibiki stated "If anyone is caught cheating you will be thrown out with your team. You will need to wait an hour before you get the tenth question so start NOW!"

Everyone instantly started writing but Naruto just looked around Sakura was behind him while Ino sat in front of him. Naruto flipped over his paper and wrote all the answers that he 'borrowed' from Ibiki the night before.

The hour was so boring after finishing the paper in five minutes. Naruto looked out of the window and started smiling at what he saw. Anko was hanging a sign off the side of the building which had "congrats on passing the first the first test!" written on it.

"Times up maggots now I will tell you that if you fail the next question you AND your team will NEVER become Chūnin and will have your ninja rank revoked! If any of you want to leave now you can." Ibiki announced. Roughly all of the Genin left bar about sixty.

"EVERYONE who stayed...PASSED!" Ibiki shouted with a smile just as something crashed through the window and set up a sign congratulating everyone on passing and as she landed she bowed. Naruto pulled a sign from somewhere that had a giant 10 written on it.

"Aww thanks Naruto-kun. Right everyone for the next test we are going to training grounds forty four or as we call it 'The Forest Of Death' now if you don't know where it is follow someone that does." and with that Anko jumped out of the window, only Naruto copied her the rest walked out through the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Okay this took the longest time to write thanks to my college stuff and being back at said college. Now I want to say that although Naruto does sound a tad op it kinda sounds like that because he is but judging from what he had while growing up it makes sense especially when you have a friendly and very powerful intellectual bijou sealed inside you. If anyone wishes to talk to me or ask me any questions that aren't to offensive (hey ask me them even if they are) send me a pm and I'll get back to you.

Now for what everyone is waiting for the new arrivals ( I love this bit ) those that followed the story are as follows :Vegitunks1, Alice-Italy-Haruhi, BigA1994, ToiletBrushCat, and animeawesome thank you all for doing this. Now for the favour's ToiletBrushCat, and BigA1994.


	10. Chapter 10

The Forest

Hello everyone I usually put this at the end however I wanted to thank Greveosiris for the thought provoking review that Greveosiris ( Sorry I am unsure of your gender ) left behind in chapter 9. If anyone has any similar questions feel free to ask them and I will do my best to answer.

Unfortunately I don't own Naruto but I do own the new jutsu's that he uses (although most are cannon).

******Kurama talking/ other ********bijū**

___sounds_

'thoughts'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Anko stood before the high chain fence that surrounded training ground forty four. The pair glanced at each other before laughing.

"Do you remember when I threw you in there for a month and wouldn't let you leave?" Anko asked in between laughs.

"Yeah I do..me and Kurama got real close during that time after all I was FIVE when you done it you crazy boot!" Naruto replied loudly. Anko giggled as she walked over to him and placed herself mere centimetres from Naruto's body.

"Yeah? But I think you like crazy." Anko whispered seductively into Naruto's ear and he blushed slightly in response to her statement. Anko backed away from the blushing boy as everyone else turned up.

Anko's mood instantly switched "All right Gaki's (brats) take one form and fill it out!" Anko barked shocking some of the Genin. One spoke up asking "What are the form's for?"

"It's so that if any of you die, I can see at least five that will, your villages cant sue us as you signed the form, preventing that from happening if you do die." Anko answered. A cackle was heard from the side and everyone's head turned to see who it was.

Naruto was laughing manically and his entire aura changed from a calm demeanour to that of pure evil. Naruto turned his head towards everyone and they were shocked at how his features were changing. His eye was slowly turning red and his smile was that of a feral beast that was itching for blood. He eyed some Genin and his smile widened "You are my prey and YOU WON'T **ESCAPE ME!"** Naruto announced as his voice became deeper and far more feral. Gaara even backed up at the KI he was feeling it was like he was a child again and how all the villagers treated him.

"**Gaara stay away from him!" **A voice rang inside his head.

'Of course mother!' Gaara replied. A sigh was heard by Gaara from his "Mother" but he dismissed it.

Six teams ran from the training ground fearing for their lives after Naruto pointed them out directly and almost made them pass out from his KI.

Naruto turned back to his form and filled it out but allowed his KI to affect everyone in the vicinity of him bar his Two team mates who he gradually made get used to it before now.

When everyone had filled out their form's they gave them back to Anko who directed them to a tent that was set up near by. "Inside each team will be given one scroll your objective is to acquire your opposite scroll for example if you have the Heaven scroll you will need the Earth scroll to enter the tower in the centre of the forest and that is where you will be at the end of four days to be able to pass this exam. If you are still inside the forest by day five you will have failed and you will need to find your own way out!" Anko yelled everyone replied with "Hai!".

Naruto's team got their scroll which was Heaven.

"I recommend that Naruto carry the scroll." Ino said quickly and Sakura instantly agreed. Naruto shook his head and grumbled something about 'Carrying'.

They walked to their designated gate which was, funnily enough, number ten. "Ino as soon as we get in I want to know where the nearby teams are headed. Sakura conceal us under a Genjutsu when we get in there. Make it a strong one the animals in here might fear me but they don't anyone else." Naruto commanded both girls complied before they noticed what Naruto had said about the animals fearing him.

The gates opened and the trio burst through them Ino directed the trio away from any teams that were approaching them and Sakura was having trouble hiding three humans who were running through foliage hidden.

"Okay we are heading for a waterfall there is a small cave behind it I've used it in the past it will block all smells from us making it harder to track us, good thing it's nearby." Naruto said as he took the lead and ran to the left. The girls didn't argue they just followed Naruto's directions however they noted that they would asking him more later.

The group arrived at the waterfall in good time only half an hour had pasted from when they started. They quickly jumped through the water and entered the cave. Naruto got down on all fours and shook himself like a dog spraying water everywhere including on the girls. Naruto soon got a punch to the head for soaking the girls further.

"I'm going to recon the area to see what animals are nearby as well as teams." Naruto said quietly and a clone popped into existence and sat in between the now shuddering girls and covered it's self in a flame cloak, The girls quickly sat nearer the clone and nodded over to Naruto.

Ino Spoke up "I felt Sasuke's teams presence nearby so watch out Naruto-kun." Worry was written on her face but Naruto could tell it wasn't worry for him it was for the Uchiha.

"Come on I've been through a lot worse." Naruto said jokingly as he jumped out of the cave.

"That's what worries me." Ino said aloud Sakura turned to Ino she felt the same ever since Naruto came back from the bridge in Wave he felt different she couldn't place it but she knew he changed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto swung from tree to tree using two of his tails as he inspected the ground below. Most of the forest animals feared him due to their last in counter.

-Flashback-

Naruto had just turned Five the month before and Anko had set up a special training exercise for him. Little to his knowledge he was about to be thrown into the worst place imaginable for a child.

Naruto awoke at the sounds of a hiss. Kurama had taken control of Naruto's body while he slept to keep him alive because if Naruto died he died.

"Kurama-kun where are we?" Naruto asked as he looked behind himself to see an enormous spider looming over him it's fangs ready to pierce him. Just then something red exited Naruto's body and rose very quickly and forced it's self through the spider's body. The sound of bones could be heard for miles as the chest cavity of the spider was forcibly opened.

"**I don't know but if I were to guess it would be Anko who put us here." **Kurama replied as he gave Naruto his body back.

"Kurama-kun how are we meant to survive?" Naruto asked again as he walked through the forest.

"**You will need to listen to me and trust your instincts more than your own mind. Do you understand?" ** Kurama replied and he saw through Naruto's eyes that he nodded.

"**I'm going to pump your senses full of chakra so you can hear, smell and see your surroundings better." **

"Okay I trust you Kurama-kun. Just tell me what to do." Naruto said with a sigh.

Kurama then filled Naruto's system with chakra. Naruto's world changed drastically he could smell that he was in a spider's nest, he could hear that spiders were coming, See them quickly scuttling over the branches towards him. These were no ordinary spiders they were Hunter spiders the largest and most deadly of their kind.

"**Naruto I'm going to take control!"** Kurama shouted inside Naruto's mind. The boy didn't fight it instead he welcomed it. Kurama grew more tails out of Naruto's lower back and started to escape only lashing out and killing any spiders that came close.

"I hate spiders now." Naruto said aloud as Kurama used Naruto's body to fight of the surrounding Hunters.

-Flashback finished-

"I still hate those fucking spiders." Naruto said to himself after slaughtering a nest of Hunters that tried to attack him. "The other animals are smart but no these have to go and try to kill me every time they see me."

Naruto had finished his recon when the Hunters attacked him. As much as Naruto hated the spiders he had to give their persistence credit.

Naruto's ears and nose twitched, he jumped back just in time before a giant head smashed into the ground where he was once standing. "What the fuck?" Naruto shouted as the dust settled to reveal a giant snake that stood before him. Naruto sniffed the air as he recognised something.

"What are you doing with Orochimaru?" Naruto yelled as the snake began to strike again but it stopped half way and stared at the boy.

"What do you know of him?" the snake asked while getting ready to strike again.

"I know he gave you Hebi (Snake) summons a bad name because of what he done!" Naruto yelled back at the snake. It nodded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, you are?"

_Hiss "_I am Aona (Pronounced O-Na) and yesss It's true that he gave usss a bad name." the snake replied still eyeing up the boy.

"Well if you don't mind Aona we could change that." Naruto replied staring straight into the snakes eye's. "Well it's that or you try and kill me, which you wont."

"I like you. Your brave with a bit of sstupid mixed in." Naruto glared at Aona "But I can sssmell greatness in you. Not like Orochimaru." Aona informed Naruto. "You wissh to sign my contract?" Naruto nodded. "Very well then." Aona then coughed up a scroll onto Naruto's feet. It was slimy but Naruto opened it all the same. It was blank. Naruto looked up to Aona with a questioning look on his face.

"Why's this blank?" Naruto asked the glare returning to his now red eye.

"That's my Personal summon. You should feel privileged because I'm one of two female Hebi summons. Neither of us have masters so you will be the first." Aona told Naruto. Naruto glanced at Aona's body dark green before returning to her amber eyes. Naruto then cut his finger off of a kunai then signed his name in the scroll. "You are now my Master. Summon me when in a fight and I will slaughter your enemies like you did those spiders." and with that Aona vanished from existence in a puff of smoke.

A cry was heard by Naruto and it was close, the voice was familiar so he ran to the sight of where it came from.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran towards the sound and jumped to the tree lines and extended his tails in order to move faster. The cry came from their base camp. He needed to get there. Fast.

Naruto swung up high and crashed down into the ground leaving a creator where he landed.

Naruto's eye snapped open as the dust settled his red slitted eye stared at the three unknown Genin. Their Hitai-ate showed that they were from Takigakure. They looked at the boy that crashed into the ground. Naruto glanced to the side to see a panting Sakura and Ino who were standing on the water.

Naruto vanished and appeared behind the trio of Taki ninja. The largest one who looked like the leader was forced into the ground head first and he was instantly knocked out. Naruto's tails wrapped around the other two Genin's necks before slowly descending and wrapping around their bodies. One tried to substitute away but only got squeezed tighter by the respective tail.

Ino and Sakura slowly walked towards Naruto their breath still heavy. "Are you both okay?" Naruto asked as his eye slowly became the calm, endless blue that they were used to. Both girls nodded and fell to the ground panting. Naruto began searching the pockets of the Taki ninja that he had captured.

"Hey girls looks like we are in luck." Naruto said cheerfully as he brought out an Earth scroll. "Oh and we might as well take their supplies as well." Naruto said as he began rummaging through their pouches.

"Just kill us demon!" One Taki kunoichi shouted. Both girls instantly shot up and began trying to signal to the ninja not to call Naruto a 'Demon'. But to no avail.

"Demon?" Naruto started to say as he threw the kunoichi's team mate away into the distance. "Yes I am one I've killed since the age of five and nothing will change that not you, not the Hokage,** not anyone!"** Naruto shouted as his voice and features became feral like they did two hours before they entered the forest.

Naruto threw the kunoichi away in the same direction as her team mate. "Come on let's go to the tower." Naruto said flatly. The group began walking towards the centre of the forest where the tower resided.

"Naruto there are a lot of teams up ahead how will we get in?" Ino asked as she looked from side to side obviously trying to keep track of where all the teams where.

"Sakura can you do anything?" Naruto asked cautiously he knew that the Genjutsu at the start took it out of her and then she had to fight not long ago so he had a hard time gauging where her chakra level was about now.

"I think I could get us half way with a basic Genjutsu before I tire out so one of you will need to carry me or..." Sakura started before cutting herself off. She turned to face the others as an evil grin came across her face.

Ino didn't like the look her childhood friend had on her face but Naruto gave the same look back. He already liked this plan and she hadn't said it yet.

"Naruto how many Shadow Clones can you make?" Sakura asked. Naruto's grin widened. He knew where this was going.

"I can make over a million basic Shadow Clones now but I think you are wanting the Heavies aren't you?" Naruto questioned Sakura who nodded. Ino clocked onto the plan that was being made and honestly she liked it as well. "I can make about One hundred thousand of them and less if I need to Henge them. How many are you wanting?"

"I want as many as you can make." Sakura said with a massive grin.

Naruto nodded and closed his eye and concentrated heavily. After a few minutes ten thousand already Henged Heavy Shadow Clones surrounded the area where they sat.

"Okay when I give the signal we all go." Sakura whispered.

"What's the signal?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A smoke bomb." Sakura replied as she took one out of her pouch.

"Cool I can't wait for the mayhem to begin!" Naruto said loudly. Sakura then threw the smoke bomb into the centre of the open area around the tower.

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone who was hiding rushed down to where the smoke bomb landed.

"What's going on?" Asked one boy.

"How am I meant to know idiot." A girl said as she hit her friend over his head.

More ninja showed up and began fighting. Kunai and shuriken flew through the air, some deflected by swords and others by kunai. The odd ninja was using Taijutsu where as the majority were using Ninjutsu. There was a loud noise and all the gathered ninja stopped and stared into the forest.

"Yeah!" Came a very loud male voice. All Genin stared harder into the forest peering through the trees to see who was coming.

Then it happened. An army of people appeared and burst through the tree line. Everyone noticed that they were the same three people but lots of them and they were all grinning wildly. Everyone noticed the boy and they remembered what he said. The Genin turned to each other some ran and cried out in fear. Others who were more brave stayed to face the onslaught of the three Genin and their army of copies. The ones that stayed soon left after the hail of kunai were thrown or shot at them from the blondes fingertips.

"Wow that worked really well." Naruto said aloud as team ten walked straight through the doors of the tower.

"Of course it would it was my plan after all." Sakura said smugly.

"Sakura the last plan you had would have gotten us killed if Asuma-sensei was being serious." Ino chipped in breaking Sakura's smugness.

"What was that Ino-pig?"

"Got a problem billboard-brow?"

Ino and Sakura then began to get really close to fighting but Naruto punched both of them, lightly, in their heads.

"Do that shit again and I will hit you harder!" Naruto yelled as both girls parted and hung their heads in shame.

As they entered the room after doing their shenanigans they noticed a large inscription on the wall.

"If heaven is what you desire then it is wisdom that must be acquired. If Earth is what you lack. Train hard to beat that...What the fuck does that mean?" Ino said with fury in her voice.

"That's an easy one." Naruto stated looking straight at Ino. "Heaven means brains and Earth is your physical skill."

"Oh that makes sense if you put it like that." Ino said as she bobbed her head.

Naruto then placed both scrolls on the ground and opened them quickly before the girls could protest.

Smoke filled the room and the trio coughed heavily as they could tell that they're were two types of smoke in the room now.

"Well done on passing guy's I never had any doubts." Asuma said cheerfully as he laughed. "Come on I'll treat you to some food you must be starved." The trio of Genin looked at each other then shook their heads.

"We were only in the forest for two hours we're not hungry." Ino said as she looked from her team mates to her sensei.

"Wait two hours ahhh damn it." Asuma said as he kicked the ground.

"Who'd you lose to?" Naruto asked as the girls looked from him to their sensei.

"Anko bet that you would make it in two hours and you'd be the first here, which you all are." Asuma said with a pout.

Naruto walked over to the Jōnin and motioned for him to lean down so he did. Naruto whispered into Asuma's ear "That's what you get when you bet against someone who has stayed with me." before walking through the doors at the end of the room.

Asuma slowly began to cry as he fell to his knee's. "What's wrong sensei?" Ino asked.

"I lost my 5,000 ryō to Anko and Naruto." He said in between tears. Sakura and Ino looked at each other then followed their team mate through the doors at the other side of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the shorter chapter but I hope you like it. Anyway onto the new arrivals for the story and they are oakphoenix, Rayven Nightshade and the unregistered wolf animagus who also added it to their favourites the story. Please Review it really helps me out and I get to talk with all of you guys and girls who read my stories, or just this story.


	11. Chapter 11

A Helpful Hand

Now I'm back after a bit of a break, not really I had other things to catch up on and I had an idea for another story from which I'm working with someone on it. I want to say that thanks to greveosiris for an idea that will be put into effect for my Ino character. I would have had this out earlier but I was hardly home because of work. Now onto the story.

Same again don't own Naruto but I do the jutsu and OC characters that I use.

******Kurama talking/ other bijū**

___sounds_

'thoughts'

XXXXXXXXXXX

A day had passed and Ino was watching Naruto train in the giant hall that was being unused. She watched him for hours memorised by how he could keep going at it non-stop. His movements seemed to flow effortlessly as he switched stances from some basic Taijutsu to a more heavily complex version of a style that was completely alien to her. But what impressed her the most was that Naruto was doing all these movements with a boulder on his back and Kubikiribōchō in his right hand.

Eventually she sighed 'It's amazing how he can keep going as if nothing would ever stop him. I wish I was even a quarter as good Naruto is then I wouldn't need to hide behind him.' Ino thought to herself as a saddened expression took residence on her face.

"What's up Ino-chan?" Naruto's voice came from behind her. She spun her head to look at the boy who had managed to sneak up on her. She sighed knowing that Naruto would keep pestering her till she gave in so she told him straight up.

"I want to be able to help the team but all I'm good for is a radar." Ino said solemnly as she looked at her feet.

"Well train then. Your parents own a flower shop right?" Naruto said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah... why do you ask?" Ino replied not sure where Naruto was going with it.

"Then you know what flowers can be deadly right?" Naruto asked again, a small smile crossed his lips.

"Yeah I do but what does that have to do with training and getting stronger?" Ino asked completely befuddled by what Naruto was getting at. Naruto sighed and pinched to bridge of his nose and stared straight into her eyes waiting for the cogs to turn. Two whole minutes passed before it clicked. "Poison!" she screamed aloud and Naruto nodded.

"Poison, where?" Sakura cried as she ran out of a side room. Ino and Naruto laughed at her response to the statement.

"Alright follow me Ino I've got something to show you if you want help in that path. Sakura you can come along too if you want." Naruto said as he walked by the pink haired girl. Ino grabbed Sakura by the hand and took her along- more liked dragged.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The group had left the tower wearing a orange headband signalling that they had already passed. Naruto took the girls to a deserted part of the forest that not even the animals ventured into. The place was covered in flowers that were incredibly beautiful, but like everything in the forest they were deadly.

"Wow they are really pretty Naruto." Sakura said as she moved closer to touch a purple flower.

"No don't touch that!" screamed Ino, Sakura with drew her hand as fast as she could. "It's a Belladonna or also known as a deadly nightshade it's highly poisonous... That's why you brought me here wasn't it Naruto. Because of my background." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay you've impressed me with that and to help you, both of you, I'll teach you a jutsu that will help tremendously with the training that you will take." Naruto said with a smile as he brought his middle and index fingers of both hands together in a cross formation. "I want you both to do this formation with your fingers and channel as much chakra into the jutsu as you can without passing out." both girls nodded and copied Naruto's finger placements.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ Naruto said aloud for the girls, he no longer needed the hand signs or the vocal command for it just like most of his jutsu that were now in the scroll of sealing. With that command thirty Naruto clones popped into existence.

The girls blinked at the number of clones that Naruto made, no matter how many times he done it they couldn't get over it. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" the girls cried out in unison and Ino made three clones then fell to the ground panting heavily while Sakura had made two before she done the same._

_"Well done girls now I'll tell you about the clones. They have a special ability before they dispel they will send back all memories they have made back to the original. Ino clone go with mine and play Janken then dispel and tell us who won okay?" Naruto said to a Ino clone who nodded the walked off with one of Naruto's clones._

_Ino and Sakura had managed to stand back up, their breathing returned to normal they asked Naruto "What can you teach us to make us stronger?" Naruto looked at each of the girls closely. Raising their arms, checking how their muscles were strength wise even the re-activeness of their pupils._

_It was a while before Naruto spoke again as he had a face that was planing out different and ingenious methods for training the girls. He first looked at Ino, bit his thumb formed the Hebi hand sign before pressing his hand to the ground. There was a large puff of smoke and a giant snake appeared out of it. "Snake!" the girls cried out and backed up._

_"Hey Aona I need something from you." Naruto said calmly ignoring the screams from the girls._

_"Anything you need masster." Aona responded then glanced at the girls who were still backing away from her, she shook her head. "Your team matesss are cowards." _

_That made both girls forget their fear and walk straight up to Aona and glare at her. "We kunoichi are not cowards, Hebi." Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles._

_"Could have fooled me." Naruto said with a sigh before looking at Ino. "Ino you will train with Aona if she deems you worthy I'm sure she will teach you something about poison, am I right?" Naruto asked now looking at Aona. She nodded. Ino then left with Aona, the remaining clones followed suit._

_"Great that's you sorted, now for you Sakura."_

_One of Naruto's clones leaned into his ear and whispered something that made him smile. He nodded to his clone who dispelled returning the memories of the plan to the original. _

_"I've got a plan for you Sakura thanks to that clone. You are good with your chakra control however can you cover your hand in it?" Naruto asked. She nodded as she covered the tip of her index finger in a blue hue._

_"Excellent now how is your eye sight?" Naruto asked again._

_"It's good." Sakura replied not sure where Naruto was going._

_"I mean can you follow your enemies position and do you know about the human body?" Naruto continued asking._

_Sakura nodded before saying "I can follow Asuma-sensei's movements now and I have some knowledge of the human body because sensei told me to read up on it because he thinks I could be a good field medic when I get older." Naruto smiled and jumped into the air slightly._

_"This, I couldn't ask for anything better. Okay if you like I can give you something that might get you some hate from a clan." Naruto said with a sigh. Sakura looked confused but that was to be expected. "What I'm about to show you is an S-class secret if you tell anyone I will kill you and them. Understood?" Sakura nodded vigorously. With a sigh Naruto raised his Hitai-ate to reveal a scar the ran up his face and over his eye. Sakura let out a small gasp at the scar everything on Naruto was, to an extent, perfect bar that scar she could see why he hid it. Naruto then opened his eye to reveal a three tomoe'd red eye that was known as a "sharingan". Sakura gasped again and brought her hands to her mouth._

_"Don't worry it's a fake but it does the same as a real sharingan without the drawbacks because it's made from seals, that broke slightly when I got this scar." Naruto said as he pointed to his eye. "Now I have made a copy of the Hyūga bloodline the 'Byakugan' it allows for the user to see their opponents chakra points and disable them. Now I'm not in the best position with them because of this. If you want it it will be on your head." Naruto said as he pulled his Hitai-ate back down over his eyes. _

_"I want it if it will make me stronger I will bare the burden of it." Sakura said proudly not wanting to let Naruto down. He showed a sad smile but nodded. _

_"I wont pull the full seal onto you." Naruto said with a smile but held up a hand when Sakura was going to say something. "Even if you say that you will bare the responsibilities if you get hit in the eye you might not ever be able to deactivate it...like me." Naruto said sadly. "I wont put the imitation seal on your eyes that way if you do get hit your eyes wont change." Knowing she wouldn't be able to change his mind she nodded and Naruto pulled a scroll from his palm and told her to keep her eyes open. _

_A hour passed and Naruto had finished applying the seals to her eyes. With a sigh Naruto stood up and cracked his back. Sakura then stood up and blinked repeatedly. Who knew keeping your eyes open for an hour would hurt so much. Naruto beckoned for a clone to come over and he turned to Sakura. "Sakura to activate those seals channel some chakra to your eyes then turn to the clone and tell me what you see."_

_Sakura closed her eyes and then channel some chakra to her eyes and when she opened her eyes her world changed from colour to back and white, she looked at the clone and was surprised to see a blue shape in the form of Naruto. "Your blue Naruto." Sakura said with a shock._

_"Good now concentrate on the clone and tell me what you see then." Naruto continued glad that his seals were working the way they were meant to._

_Sakura did as she was told and concentrated on the clone even harder eventually the blue was reduced into thin channels of blue that spread around the body. Sakura realised what she was seeing was the chakra network of Naruto and it was huge the chakra coils were so large and dense it was insane. She could see the flow of chakra surrounding the organs and how it moved around the body of the clone. "I see your chakra network, it's huge." Sakura said in an unbelieving tone._

_"Now channel some chakra to your hands as well and strike the clone." Naruto said calmly. The clones head turned to the original and glared at him and mouthed "Fuck you." the real Naruto just smiled back. Sakura then done as instructed chakra surrounded her fingertips and she started hitting the clone who was crying out in pain thanks to Sakura laying waste to his chakra points. The cry made Ino and Aona rush back to the two to see Sakura attack a Naruto. _

_Aona was ready to lunge at her when the Naruto dispelled leaving the real one at the other side of it. Aona sighed realising that her master was alright. "Did I worry you Aona?" came a voice from above her she looked up to see Naruto above her she looked back down to where Sakura was and that Naruto was gone. She smiled and nodded. Naruto then jumped from the tree and landed softly before the two girls. "Sorry I worried you Aona and Ino. Did you learn anything?" Naruto asked softly._

_Ino began jumping and clapping her eyes in anticipation at telling Naruto what had happened, Aona saw this behaviour and shook her head. "I was nice to see a human know about poisonous flowers at least. You humans don't known a lot but you claim you know everything." Aona scoffed and Naruto gave a big chesty laugh. _

_Ino's original mood was now shattered at how Naruto and Aona had treated her. "Sorry Ino but Aona is right about us humans well I'm slightly a tailed beast after all." Naruto said with the same laugh as before._

_"Naruto-kun do you have anything that will help with strength training?" Sakura asked Naruto while she walked over to them. Naruto seemed to be in thought about what Sakura had asked him._

_"Yeah I do but it's not anything that you would be able to handle but I will tell you something. Seek out a green spandex wearing Jōnin he will help you with your strength training." Naruto then turned to face his summon. "Aona would you be able to help Ino out with poisons over the next few days?" Aona responded with a nod then dispelled. The trio then headed back to the tower for some rest and food._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_The following three days were like hell for the girls Naruto had told Ino that a true poison master would be immune to poisons so he had asked Aona to inject them both with a drop of her venom. Ino fell to the floor due to the paralysis in Aona's venom while Naruto still stood. This shocked Aona and the semi-aware Ino he explained that as he grew up with Anko she had a tendency to allow her snakes to bite him thus raising his immunity to virtually all types of poisons. _

_Sakura was having a hard time fighting off the Naruto clones over the days as it was a constant barrage of attacks but thankfully she had started to get used to the new vision that she could use as well as the "Chakra Knives" as she called them. It was admittedly deadly with her Genjutsu. Naruto noticed this and decided to throw her into a nest of Hunter's. Luckily for Sakura Aona had cleared most of them the day before in order for Ino to have a verity in poisons and anti-venoms. Sakura swore that she would kill Naruto someday even if it was him on his dead bed it would be her that ended him._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_The fifth day had came and team ten walked down to the gathering hall to see who had all made it. The other four Konoha teams had along with the Suna and Sound village team. They all stood before a massive statue of two hands in the Ram hand seal. The Hokage stood before them with Anko on his left and another Jōnin on his right._

_"I want to congratulate everyone who has made it thus far with the exams however there are still to many of you to progress into the final round and therefore there will be a preliminary fight to see who will pass onto the finals." Hiruzen announced in a loud and booming voice._

_All the Genin looked at each other before the unfamiliar Jōnin walked towards them. "I'm __Gekkō Hayate and I will *cough* be your proctor for these fights. There are only two rules. First, the match will be stopped if you concede or are unable to continue. Secondly, killing your opponent is allowed so if you don't want to die *cough* give in. *cough**cough*." _

_"Hey man are you alright?" A Genin from Kabuto's team asked._

_"I'll live, but if you wish to withdraw put your hands up now." Hayate said as he coughed into his hand once again. Kabuto then raised his hand and Hayate nodded in allowing Kabuto to not participate. Kabuto then turned to leave._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto called out as a tail shot from his lower back and surrounded Kabuto dragging him back to the group. "Hayate-san said you could skip it, he never said you could leave ____snake.__" As Naruto said that last word kabuto's blood ran cold thoughts ran through his head trying to identify how the boy knew he was related to Orochimaru. His thoughts came up empty._

_"Naruto what are you doing?" Hiruzen called out oblivious to the comment Naruto had just made._

_"I thought that Orochimaru was an S-class missing Nin and that anyone who worked with him would be the same?" Naruto said aloud shocking of those who had been gathered._

_"That's true but where is your evidence Naruto show me." Hiruzen said angrily as he approached the boy and Naruto pointed to his nose. "Scent?" he asked curiously as he didn't fully understand what Naruto was getting at. Naruto nodded._

_"Do you still have his work on you?" Naruto asked and Hiruzen nodded. "Kiba come over here." Naruto called and beckoned him over with a wave. Kiba slowly walked over to Naruto not to sure what was happening._

_"Why do you need my help Naruto?" Kiba asked cautiously, he knew how Naruto could be._

_"Hokage can I get that document?" Naruto asked and Hiruzen handed it over. " Kiba can you smell this then tell us if Kabuto smells the same?" Kiba then nodded slowly and sniffed the document along with Akamaru. They both then sniffed at Kabuto and nodded in agreement._

_"Yeah they smell the same." Kiba said dryly. As soon as Naruto got confirmation his tail encased Kabuto in a furry red orb. _

_The Hokage then called for some ANBU to come and collect Kabuto and his team and take them over to Ibiki for some information gathering._

_Half an hour passed before Kabuto was taken away._

_"Now that that is over with we will proceed with the tournament." Hayate announced and a board appeared from the wall and it spun through all the candidates names before resting on Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chōji. Everyone then walked up the stairs to the balconies above. Anko walked up with Naruto as they started talking about how things had been for each other during the past five days._

_Ino and Chōji stayed down on the floor with Hayate in between them he looked from Ino to Chōji before dropping a hand which signalled the beginning of the fight then he disappeared in a puff of smoke not wanting to be caught in a cross fire._

_Ino drew a kunai but stopped when Chōji didn't "Don't you have a kunai?" Ino asked him ans he shook his head. "Take one of mine." she said as she tossed it into the air Chōji caught it and they prepared to fight._

_Ino dashed to the right of Chōji and he leapt to the left to avoid her attack, however it was a feint. Ino pushed down hard on her back leg which spun her body so that it was now facing Chōji again, using the same leg Ino released the tension within it and rocketed towards Chōji. _

_The Jōnin and old class mates of Ino's were surprised at how she was handling herself. 'She had failed the exam but how did she get this good?' Sasuke pondered to himself but kept a close eye on her. _

_As Ino rocketed towards Chōji she made a small hand sign and whispered " __Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," and with that a second Ino came to life travelling at the same speed as the other. Chōji was caught off guard he could only block one attack so he chose to block the new Ino's attack. The real Ino cut Chōji just above the hip then retreated backwards some distance._

_Everyone was puzzled at what was happening, bar her team mates. Chōji then punched the new Ino causing the clone to dispel then he turned to Ino. His body became unresponsive he took a step forward but his leg had no strength and he fell to the floor, his body twitching._

_"Proctor get in here quick and call the match!" Ino shouted some people looked at each other and wondered what was happening. Hayate appeared next to the boy and felt his pulse, it was slowing down. _

_"The winner is Yamanaka Ino!" Hayate shouted then Ino ran over to him and gave him a small vial which had anti-venom written on the label. He nodded then gave it to the medic ninja who had ran to the boy as soon as the match had been called. _

_Ino walked up the stairs to her team mates and sensei who were all smiling at her. "I didn't know you knew about poisons," Asuma said with concern. "Just don't use any powerful ones on comrades okay?" Ino nodded but soon got a smile and pat on the shoulder from Naruto and a hug from Sakura._

_"You taught her poisons then huh Naruto-Ai(Love)?" Naruto paled slightly but had a small laugh to himself as his team mates and sensei stared at them. _

_"Ino knew about poisons I just helped her along Anko-Koibito(Sweetheart)." Naruto responded playfully. Now Asuma was really confused why were they being so lovely-dovey? It was beyond him but they looked happy so he left it._

_The next set of names came up and it was Haruno Sakura against Kinuta Dosu. Ino cheered for Sakura as she walked down the stairs towards her opponent who had jumped over the railing._

_Hayate once again stood in the middle of both of the combatants and dropped his hand signalling the start of the fight. Dosu instantly charged at Sakura who had to flip over Dosu to get out of range of his attacks. As she was over Dosu she activated her seals on her eyes and channelled chakra to her fingertips she began a barrage of attacks onto the man's neck and upper back hitting exactly the pressure points and relative chakra points to render the man's arms useless. Dosu swore under his breath that he got so caught off guard. Sakura had jumped back and copied the the same type of stance Zabuza had used for his silent killing technique. _

_Dosu was about to charge when Sakura leaves pass before his eyes and the girl was gone he looked left, right, up and finally down she was completely gone. All trace of her gone. Dosu couldn't even hear foot steps or breathing. A sharp pain came to his legs forcing him down onto his chest, Another strike came and he could no longer move his neck._

_Sakura then dispelled the Genjutsu that she had cast and sat on Dosu's back before pulling out a kunai and pressing it against his throat. "I give!" he shouted as he began hyper ventilating this girl showed no remorse at what needed to be done, and it scared him._

_"The winner is Haruno Sakura!" Hayate shouted out as more medic nin came to Dosu's side and lifted him onto a stretcher before taking him away. Sakura then ran up the stairs to meet her team mates and received a hug tackle from Ino who was congratulating her at a break neck pace. She then walked over to Naruto, after being released, and bowed saying "Thank you for all the help you have given me Naruto-kun I will never forget it." _

_Naruto was off put by the fact that his team mate had just bowed to him. "Get up that's what team mates are for, helping each other." Naruto said with a smile as he ruffled Sakura's hair. She instantly swatted his hand away then proceeded to sort her hair. "Some thing's how ever don't change." Naruto said to himself._

_"But others do. " Anko chimed in as she pulled Naruto into a hug and kissed him. The Konoha Jōnin instructors were taken aback by that action especially Kakashi who couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_"Anko what are you doing your twice his age!" Kakashi shouted as she released Naruto from her kissing embrace. _

_"And your a pervert." She stated flatly which earned him looks from the girls in both Naruto's group but also Kurenai's and Gai's who backed away from the man._

_The conversation was shot down as soon as it began after that remark. Everyone's eyes turned to the board to see who would be fighting next. Two names appeared and everyone looked at them in disbelief : Hyūga Neji versus Hyūga Hinata._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hey there sorry for the gap but I had some work to do after my exams like collecting, building and lighting up a stage that my sisters musical group are doing. Aren't I a nice brother... most of the time. The show was a hit however sold out most of the shows that were preformed. So that took up my time and I forgot about this...sorry._

_Anyway here's the new additions to our stories family : Freeze15 and Batgirl27._


	12. Chapter 12

The Fight

Hi everyone and thanks to those that reviewed now I just want to say to in response to thor94's review which is:

"thor94 Good chapter. Do you plan let naruto as mini-kakashi or naruto will solve his eye problem?"

Now I don't fully understand your question but the eye thing will be explained better in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter I did struggle to find time and I have a holiday coming up soon as well as some rehearsals for a musical that I'm in.

******Kurama talking/ other bijū**

___sounds_

'thoughts'

XXXXXXXXXXX

As Hinata's name came up on the screen her heart sank at who she had to face. She could never beat Neji in any of the spars in the compound and she knew it would no doubt be the same here. Hinata cast a glance over to the blonde haired Genin who was looking at the name board.

Naruto turned to look over at Hinata and noticed that she was already looking at him although she was very shy it kinda freaked him out that she would always stare at him and when ever their eyes met she would run off. Naruto gave a reassuring smile over to Hinata but their eyes met and she ran down the stairs.

Sighing Naruto looked over to Anko and tapped her hand gently. Anko looked over to Naruto and mouthed "What?" Naruto smiled and leaned in and whispered into her ear before saying "We have more in common now than you know." As Naruto leaned back Naruto had a cheesy grin across his face.

Anko gave Naruto a stern look which made his grin disappear just as quick as it appeared "What have you done Naruto?" Anko asked flatly as her left eye twitched slightly.

"I have a Hebi summon." Naruto replied quickly. He knew what would happen after the twitch appeared and it never lead to anything good. Anko arched her fist back and drove it straight into Naruto's gut making him buckle over with a series of coughs which soon turned to laughter. As Naruto straightened up he gave Anko a quick kiss on the cheek which made her blush before looking down at the fight below.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was barely holding on against her cousin Neji who in all rights and thoughts were destroying the Hyūga heiress. Every move Hinata attempted was either interrupted or countered instantly not allowing her to make any progress in trying to at least make a touch on his body.

'I'm done for' Hinata thought to herself as she felt her body going numb from the countless hits that Neji had hit her with.

"Destiny is something you can never fight against Hinata-sama" Neji said as Hinata felt the a cold embrace wash over her.

Hayate appeared next to the young girl and called out "The winner of the fight is Hyūga Neji!" _Kurenai jumped over the railing and ran to Hinata's side and lifted her out of the arena while Neji walked back up the stairs towards his team mates._

_Kiba glared over at Neji and was about to charge at him when Shino placed a hand on his shoulder. By now Kiba knew that this small gesture meant loads coming from Shino so Kiba stood down._

_The screen came to life and the names spun into life. The first name landed on Uzumaki Naruto. The second name continued to spin but slowed down to Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto grinned devilishly but the second name changed to Rock Lee. Naruto lost a bit of his grin and looked over to the green spandex, bowl cut Genin and sighed. _

_"This is going to be harder than the other one." Naruto said solemnly before hoping over the guard rail and landing quietly on the arena floor below._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Down on the arena floor Naruto was staring at Lee and he couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose with a sigh Naruto looked up to Gai then to Lee before saying "You really are a mini Gai aren't you." _

_"I am pleased that you think I may be as youthful as my sensei!" Lee shouted before striking a pose with his right thumb outstretched with a twinkling smile. "But aren't you as youthful as Kakashi-san?" _

_Naruto's blood boils hearing the man's name "I am nothing like that man I may have liked him in my childhood and are now stuck with this fucking eye that not even Jiraiya- a seals master- can get rid of!" _

_"Naruto that is an S-class secret you should not be talking about that!" Hiruzen shouted over to the boy who glared back._

_"I want it revoked seeing as I was the one that made it the secret, I want it revoked NOW!" the boy yells up at the Hokage with a slight snarl._

_"Naruto I-" Hiruzen began but quickly stopped under the glare of Naruto's now crimson eye. "Fine it's no longer a S-class secret." he says with a sigh._

_Naruto's eye returns back to normal and he faces Lee once again. "Your a Taijutsu specialist, correct?"_

_"That is correct Naruto-san as I can not use any jutsu that require chakra."Lee replies without missing a beat._

_Sighing Naruto unseals a scroll and throws it over to Lee who easily catches it before looking down at the scroll in question. "Don't worry it's not a trap besides Hayate-san hasn't said it's okay to start yet." Naruto spoke as he waved his hands around looking very bored._

_Lee opens the scroll and has a quick read over the contents of it. "Pick one of them and that's all I'll use," Naruto says aloud answering Lee's unasked question._

_Lee looks back down at the scroll again and reads off the contents 'Eye, jutsu or weapons? Hmmm I've practised with Ten-ten on weapons so they wouldn't be a problem. Gai has told me about some of Naruto-sans jutsu and how deadly they are so I won't chose that although it would show my youthfulness but the eye is what I don't know about and that it used to be a S-rank secret makes me wonder.' Lee mused to himself before smiling and throwing back the scroll. "I chose to fight you while you use your eye!" Lee shouts to Naruto who grins in anticipation._

_As Naruto smiles he raises his hand up to his Hitai-ate to reveal his hidden eye. As Naruto opens his eye Lee takes a slight step back at seeing a sharingan staring back at him. Naruto glances down at Lee's ankles before looking back up at him. "It wouldn't be very ____youthful__ to fight your enemy without using your full strength now would it Lee-san?" Naruto says with a slight smile._

_Lee glances down at his ankles then up to Gai who nods in approval. Lee then knell's down and pulls down his leg warmers revealing two weights that he slowly undoes._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Up in the stands Sasuke can't believe what he's seeing. Naruto having a sharingan would, should be impossible but he has one 'I don't even have mine yet this fool has one...how?' he ponders to himself as he continues to glare down at Naruto._

_"He is going to fail." Neji states allowed and Gai looks down upon his student with a raised eye-brow. _

_"What makes you say that Neji-kun?" Gai answers before Ten-ten could._

_"Naruto has now made this a complete Taijutsu fight and you only just beat Lee in Taijutsu. Therefore there is no way someone like ____him__ could ever hope to beat Lee." Neji responds in his usually cold demeanour._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Back on the arena floor Lee finally undone the straps on his weights and stands up holding his arms out straight. "I would close your eyes Naruto-san," Lee states just before he drops his weights to the ground. As soon as the weights make contact with the ground they impact the ground with tremendous force which actually shatters the ground around them. A series of dust and rubble fly up from the impact spot._

_As the dust settles Naruto opens his eyes and and adjusts to the now type of battlefield. Naruto sighs and closes his right eye leaving his left open to see the chakra remnants of the audience as well as the boy who still stood before him. _

_"Anko release those seals on me will you?" Naruto shouts up to her through the dust cloud._

_"What but we don't know what will happen if I release them all do we?" Anko shouted back with a hint of worry that made all the Konoha Jōnin look at her bewildered._

_"Trust me will ya. I survived your training when I was how old remember?" Naruto shouted back with a laugh. _

_Anko smiled a true, genuine smile as she thought of a small boy drenched head to toes in sweat who looked like his body was soon to break, his eyes however didn't if anything they looked stronger than ever before and awfully determined to prove himself._

_"Fine. Kai!" Anko shouted aloud and the area floor exploded in a see of dust that quickly settled. Everyone one was shocked at what they saw. Naruto seemed to glow a beautiful blue which seemed to shock even him._

_"This feels nice." Naruto said quietly to himself as he waited for all the seals to stop working._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Up in the stands Asuma walked over to Anko puzzled but also intrigued as to what was happening. "Anko what is that?" _

_"What? That Naruto-ai asked of me?" Anko responded casually._

_"Yes, what Naruto asked of you." Asuma replied impatiently._

_"I released a few gravity seals that Naruto had been wearing to help with his strength and speed." Anko replied flatly. Asuma looked baffled and spluttered slightly and was going to ask a question before Anko spoke again, "I don't know how they work, exactly, but I know the more chakra I put into the seal the heavier it will become." _

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hayate looked from one Genin to the other and asked "Are you both ready?" both Genin nodded and as soon as Hayate started the match Lee vanished from sight._

_The other Genin who were not used to Lee's speed could not see him at all, Naruto however followed his every move with both of his eye's. Lee looked slightly erratic jumping from wall to ceiling to floor and back again. Although it looked erratic Naruto saw the pattern forming, Lee was testing him. Smiling Naruto took the challenge head on and vanished from sight only to appear directly behind Lee planting one foot squarely on his buttock and kicking him away. Lee quickly came back into focus for everyone and landed with a skid on his hands before flipping round to land, rather elegantly, on one foot. Naruto came into focus soon after but seemed to float down rather than fall down. "It's not very, as you would say, youthful to toy with an enemy Lee-san."_

_"That is very true Naruto-kun forgive my un-youthfulness please." Lee said with a bow after straightening himself. Naruto just let out a small weak sigh before disappearing again. Lee instinctively caught Naruto's left low kick. Although he caught it the force from it was still strong enough to send Lee into the wall. Cracking the area around where he impacted against it. Coughing Lee managed to stand up panting "I wouldn't think I'd need to use this already but you are a great opponent Naruto-kun, Gate of Opening Open!" with that a surge of chakra burst from Lee's body completely enveloping it and his skin bubbled slightly. Once again Lee vanishes from view and for a fraction of a second Naruto's. Back stepping Naruto missed a right hook by only a few millimetres. _

_'If that hit's it will really hurt,' Naruto quickly thought before countering the punch with a kick of his own. Before the kick had landed Lee had managed to grab a hold of Naruto's coat using his right hand. As the force from Naruto's kick was transferred into Lee he smiled and Naruto glanced to his left before letting out a small sigh. Both boys flew across the room lumped together by force. Both bodies hit the statue with unnatural force shattering it completely. From the stands above they could hear a series of coughs thanks to the dust that was created._

_As the dust settled the fighting continued but Lee was still being pushed back eventually he cried out "Gate of Healing and Life Open!" with that Lee turned red and disappeared from Naruto's sight not even his sharingan eye could see him. Naruto felt something very heavy and hard impact on his back which sent him tumbling across the arena floor. Quickly getting onto all fours Naruto snaps his head in all directions but sees nothing. Once again Naruto is sent across the arena floor this time there is a foot mark left imprinted on his cheek._

_Snarling Naruto jumps away from where he landed and yells "Demon gate stage 1!" with that Naruto's eye's turn slitted and his non sharingan eye slowly looses it's usually calm blue demeanour to that of a blood red eye, his whiskers becoming more defined. Naruto quickly jumps up off the ground as a green leg approached his head, in mid jump Naruto reaches out and grabs the leg that was aimed at his head. Planting his feet back onto the ground Naruto slams Lee into the ground repeatedly but Lee manages to twist and keep his hands on the ground to prevent any massive damage. Annoyed Naruto's right eye twitches before pulling Lee back towards himself and driving his right knee into the base of Lee's skull. _

_For a few moments Lee just is just laying there but then he vanishes. "God. Damn. It!" Naruto yells as he spots Lee limping in the side of his vision. In an instant Naruto is beside Lee and uppercuts him into the air, Jumps up after him and sets to giving Lee a series of punches. Left fist hit's the kidney, right punch to the diaphragm, left to the heart and finally right to the face before Naruto hit's Lee with an axe kick straight to the gut just as he was about to hit the ground._

_Panting Naruto backs up and sits on the ground "Damn I should work on Taijutsu more," Naruto pants out as Hayate walks over to the boy's. First he checks Lee for his pulse as his skin had, by now, returned to it's usual colour. _

_Hayate then walked over to Naruto asking "Can you stand?" Naruto nodded then carefully stood up if a bit shaky. "The winner of this match is Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate announces and both Gai and Anko appear next to Lee and Naruto respectfully. Gai carefully gets Lee up to his feet and moves him closer to Naruto, Anko manages to catch Naruto before anyone would notice that he was going to fall. Naruto extends a hand out to Lee and he takes it with a smile, a pained one. _

_With the match over Naruto and Anko leave the arena to get some help. "He hit you hard didn't he?" Anko asks with concern ringing through her voice._

_Naruto although reluctant to say nods slowly "Yeah when Lee got that kick in that hit me in the face it caught my ear as well so for the most part of the fight I was only half aware of my balance because he damaged my cochlea." _

_"Well good thing I caught you then huh?" Anko said rather cheerfully._

_"Yeah I guess it was, hey do you want to go get something to eat I'm starved." Naruto says rather flatly. _

_"I don't think you would be allowed to leave the tower while the exams are still on." Anko said in a defeated tone but Naruto smiles in response to it._

_"Well I could still be here," with that two Shadow Clones pops into existence, one Naruto the other Anko, they nod once before walking back to the arena "now we can go out." Naruto states with a cheesy grin. With that Anko shakes her head and turns to face Naruto, he sees this and turns to face Anko with the same smile that he had on earlier. As they walked they couldn't help but look into each others eyes and they stop, and just stare into each others eyes. After a while Naruto leans in and presses his lips against Anko's and she accepts them and presses her own onto him, carefully pressing them to him. _

_They had to keep there kiss short as they could hear others coming up from behind them. They quickly ran off hand in hand as they ran. They soon reached the exit door's for the tower and ran as fast as they could to get out of the forest._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Back in Konoha Anko and Naruto were walking through the street hand in hand smiling to each other and lost in each others eyes. They walked over to Ichiraku's ramen stand and walked in to be greeted by the owner Teuchi who is smiling from ear to ear._

_"Ahh how are my best customers today?" Teuchi said with his usual smile "Don't worry Anko-chan Ayame isn't here."_

_"Good I'd probably kill her fore calling me a bitch again." Anko said with pure venom but when Naruto takes her hand in his she lets out a sweet smile._

_"Well take the usual Teuchi-san, I'll try and keep Anko pleased in the mean time." Naruto said with a laugh._

_Anko let out a mischievous grin "What can I say I'm a high maintenance girl." Neither Naruto nor Teuchi said anything they simply gave each other a momentary glance at each other that could be conveyed as "Don't say anything, she'll kill us," so they both gave a half hearted laugh._

_Teuchi quickly whipped up some some ramen that they both liked, miso. In all the years that Anko had been with Naruto a bit of him had rubbed off onto her, for one she liked ramen just as much as dango but the thing that rubbed off on her the most was Naruto's eating style. She could near enough chomp down ramen as fast as Naruto on a bad day._

_The two sat in Ichiraku's for a good while just enjoying each others company while they had an endless or seemingly endless supply of miso pork ramen coming there way. The two would just look at each other then begin to laugh without muttering a word and when they did the conversation could go on for ages without repeating anything. _

_Eventually the time came to head back to the tower so that they could see who else had passed the exam. As they passed through the forest several Hunters tried attacking them but to no avail Naruto called forth his "__Inferunoāmā no jutsu__ (Inferno armour jutsu)" to shield him and Anko from the Hunters that pursued him and his girlfriend. _

_Naruto called out through the link in his chakra to the two clones that were standing in the arena to leave so that the real ones could take their place. When the clones were just out of sight they dispelled and the real ones walked right back in just to see the end of the last fight. Sasuke and Gaara._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_And I'm cutting it there first off sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I was really busy with all kinds of things also sorry for it being one of the shorter ones I have uploaded as of late but I felt like this one needed to be a straight up chapter about the fight scene with Naruto so I hope I've done well in it as fight scenes aren't my forte. _

_First I want to welcome everyone who has followed/faved the story they are as follows :LuckyKittens, Tri-hex, samimiller, Tsuarn, Moony the Mature One, weather witch nami-zo, FreeAllFrogs, Kristylee2528 and meawing 10. _

_Secondly thanks to everyone that does review the story as it helps me out to see how people think of the story so those that have read everything in my chapters will know that I don't beg for reviews but Please review this one as I've started to stray from the story even though the view count is up the reviews are quite low, so please review. It does help me out and it could even solve problems that could arise._


End file.
